Mirror, Mirror
by pocki93
Summary: Draco's life has been going swimmingly enough. Hermione has been living her life in content. When their two worlds come colliding, they're thrown into a whole new world entirely. **All Harry Potter rights belong to JK Rowling** D/H, H/G, B/L, R/L.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

A/N: Hey there lovelies!

So, here's a new one from me. I've only got the prologue down and I promise I'll do my best to upload as much as I possibly can. I've read a million Dramione fanfics in my time and I've yet to come across one quite like this one. I know there's going to be similarities between my story and the stories I've read so far, it just happens. I am not plagiarizing, any similarities are simply coincidental. However, I'm going to list a few of my absolute favorite Dramione's for you guys to have a look at! Here you are, then: The Request by redhead414, Aurelian by BittyBlueEyes, Simply Irresistible by bookworm1993, The Muddy Princess by Colubrina, The Green Girl by Colubrina, and A Marriage Most Convenient by . The list could go on forever, but these are a few of my absolute favorites and I highly recommend giving them a go!

Mirror, Mirror

Prologue:

She set the book down on the table beside her armchair and glanced at the two figures lying by the fireplace. A smile overcame her face as she looked at them, his arm protectively around hers and her head snuggled against him. They were the two most important people in her life and she couldn't imagine a better life with them.

She looked around at her sitting room. Books lay disheveled around the edges of the room. The bookshelf lining the wall was filled to the brim with books of different shapes and sizes and colors. She chuckled as her attention was drawn to the corner of the rug beneath her feet. There had been a small incident in which the rug had been permanently magicked into an assortment of colors, ranging from burgundy red to sunshine yellow. She sighed, contentedly, when her eyes fell upon her mantle. It had begun as a small area to place pictures and had soon been overcome with frames, both muggle and wizard, of her family. She stood, quietly, and fixed the blanket covering them.

"I love you", she whispered, while placing a kiss on a head of wild, chocolate brown curls. She remembered her own curls from her younger years, hating them at the time. Now, it brought her heart joy to see a mane of curls bouncing towards her.

She moved her attention to the platinum blonde, a smirk crossing her features. That was hair she would never forget. It had tainted her childhood with memories of being bullied and teased. However, it was now a platinum blonde that made her features filled with happiness.

"I love you", she whispered, and placed a kiss on the platinum blonde as well.

She headed into the kitchen to set a kettle for tea, glancing at the mahogany clock on her way.

"Hm.. it's already quite late", she mumbled to herself, worry coloring her face, "Maybe I'll floo the Ministry and check in after tea."

Nursing her cup of tea, she seated herself back on the armchair, her attention drawn once again to the figures by the fireplace. She sighed, taking a sip of tea and closed her eyes, overcome by memories. She could remember the day as if it were yesterday. It was vividly ingrained in her mind. It was the day her life began. It was the day of the Second Wizarding War, May 2nd, 1998.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

A/N: Hello, loves.

Thank you to everyone who's read the story so far and thank you to those of you who've followed and favorited! I know the prologue was so short and vague and I'm sorry for that. Here's chapter one a little early to make up for it. Happy reading! Don't forget to rate and review. What do you think? Let me know how it is!

Chapter 1: Memories

Hermione was surrounded by screams. Screams of pain. Screams of defeat. Screams of death. Death was surrounding her. She watched as her classmates, friends, everyone, fought around her. She watched as the death eaters shrieked in laughter and rejoiced as her friends fell to their deaths. She watched as death eaters, too, joined them in their unfortunate fates. The war was overcoming her and she was stumbling back and away from it.

Overcome with fear and pain surrounding her, Hermione backed into a small alcove she had discovered in her time at Hogwarts. When Fred and George had bestowed the Marauder's Map unto Harry, the trio had used many of the secret passageways to sneak into the night when their days weren't troubled with dark wizards trying to take over their world.

She openly wept in her hidden area of secrecy, where no one could see that she wasn't as brave as everyone believed her to be. She felt fear just like any other person.

'Just cry it out and pull yourself together', she thought, 'this is war'.

She had already begun to wipe her eyes and collect herself when she heard it. A sob resounded around her. She hadn't heard it when it was mixed into her own sobs of pain, but now it was loud and clear.

Quickly she drew her wand and walked deeper into the alcove. The sounds of sobbing became louder as she got closer.

On the floor, curled into a ball, was a boy. She could recognize him anywhere. Platinum blonde hair and pale skin told her all she needed to know about him.

Suddenly, his head shot up and silver eyes pierced brown and she knew. She could see the losses he had suffered and the pain he was in through his eyes. He was broken.

This was not just a war of gains and losses of the light. The dark had lost as well. Not all Slytherins were dark and not all Gryffindors were light. Here, on the cold stone floor, was just a boy. He was not a Slytherin, not a death eater. He, too, had suffered from this war.

Decidedly, Hermione walked towards him and sat herself on the floor beside him. They locked eyes, both filled with fear of the unknown. And then she did the unexpected, she placed her hand on his. She didn't know why she did it, but she did.

Draco was confused. This was the girl he had taunted for years. She was his exact opposite. His enemy. He was supposed to hate her, despise her. However, he felt something else entirely. He was curious. She had soft chocolate brown eyes that, despite him being well… him, didn't judge him or seem to want him dead.

Her hand was soft and warm on his. She seemed to know his fear and he was ashamed. She must think him a coward, crying uncontrollably in a corridor while others fought the war.

He didn't know what he meant to do, or what he wanted to do, but he could no longer hear the ongoing war. He could no longer hear the screams of torture surrounding him as his people murdered innocent children.

He wasn't aware he was inching closer to her until his lips met hers and they collided in need. He needed her and she seemed to need him, too. The war was taking its toll on all who fought it.

Hermione felt the softness of his lips and melted into him. He tasted sweet and salty from the tears that had dried upon his face and hers. In this moment, she forgot the war. She forgot that she was a mere teenager fighting against one of the darkest wizards of all time. She simply forgot all that surrounded her and was in the moment. The moment that passed between them was undeniably strong.

They were lost in each other and the war was forgotten as Draco began to pull closer. She felt his needs and he felt hers. They needed this. All was forgotten as two became one and time stopped.

A bond was formed on that dark night. Hermione had left Draco in that alcove and rejoined her friends. She fought valiantly as she decided she had something worth fighting for. Something worth existing for. She still had those moments to experience. Moments of childishness and moments of freedom.

Draco had fought, not for the dark, but also not openly for the light. It was still too much to risk fighting for the light and against the dark, but a change had been made that night. He found his mother, just as Harry defeated the Dark Lord and the war was won by the light. They walked off the grounds of Hogwarts, joined by his father.

Hermione was pulled back from her memories as the floo burst into emerald flames and a figure stepped out. She smiled as he dusted himself off.

"You're late, Ron. Where have you been?" she asked, worriedly, "Is everything alright at the ministry?"

Ron straightened himself and walked towards the kitchen, "Everything's just fine. I just had a bloody mountain of paperwork and you know how Kingsley gets when I'm late to send it in".

He fidgeted with the tea kettle as he poured himself a cup, "Nothing to worry about".

Her brow crinkled as she examined him further, "Are you sure you're alright? You seem nervous".

"Bloody hell, Hermione, can't you relax?" he stated, angrily.

She frowned, they had been having many fights these past few years, they weren't the same. He would come home, late, and begin to argue. Their arguments would last throughout the night and she would sleep alone, hoping against all hope that things would change and they could be happy again.

"I'm sorry," she resigned, "I'll just set the table for dinner, Alice and Oliver have already eaten".

She sighed and began to set the table, things had been the same for so many years, it had become a habit. She wouldn't dare change anything. She couldn't risk the outcome if Ron were to find out the truth about their lives. She would just have to settle. This is what she deserved for lying.

Ron walked towards their bedroom and changed for dinner. He sat himself across Hermione and examined the preparations she had made.

He sighed, disgustedly, "Bloody hell, are we having peas with our dinner again? You know I hate peas. And corn, too? Honestly, Hermione, it's like you don't even care".

"I'm sorry," she repeated, "I know you don't like them, but peas are the only vegetable Alice ever touches and you know Oliver loves corn. I'll be sure to ask Molly for some tips when we floo over for Sunday dinner".

He fidgeted again, "About that, well I was thinking you could, you know, take Alice and Oliver to mum and dad's and I'd floo over after. I've got quite a bit of work on my hands and I'll be late again tomorrow".

"Ron, tomorrow's Sunday. The ministry isn't even open, it's your only day off", she tried. He was always working late, but he was usually the first to arrive at the weekly family dinners they had with the rest of the family at the Weasley's.

"Right, well," he started, nervously, "I've still got paperwork to finish, it's not like I enjoy doing it".

That seemed to end the conversation and they finished their meal in silence. As usual, Ron finished his meal and went into his home office for the rest of the night. He hated being disturbed while he was working, so Hermione never bothered to spend time with him once he was in there.

Hermione finished her dinner and looked down at the table. 'How had her life become like this?' she questioned herself.

She was once young and youthful. She would enjoy her time spent with Ron. Although they had never really been the adorable couple type, they had their time as friends to keep their relationship as lovers going.

There were so many opportunities missed. She had the chance at a different life and she turned it down, for him. Ron was never comfortable with Hermione's job. She was working for the Department of Mysteries and when Kingsley offered her the position as the Head of the Department, she had turned it down. Ron had convinced her it was best for their family if she did so.

She was no longer in the mood to clean up after Ron and magicked the dishes to clean themselves with a wave of her hand.

She walked into the living room and gently lifted Oliver and placed him on his bed followed by Alice on hers. She walked over and switched on the little light near Oliver's bed and kissed his forehead. She placed a kiss on Alice's forehead and tucked her in.

She walked towards the door and leaned against the frame. She remembered the day they had decorated this room. It was a nightmare. Ron was working late again and her two monsters were throwing fits. Oliver, although usually quiet, had decided he wanted his side of the room to be a shade of dark gray. Alice, on the other hand, wanted her room to be her favorite color, green. Their magic had begun radiating off of them and the room had ended up splattered with paint. Hermione had had enough and sent them both for a bath. She then decided she couldn't see either of them upset and, with a wave of her hand, half the room was green and the other half was gray. She giggled as she walked into the bathroom. The twins were her pride and joy, but sometimes they could be a handful.

After being washed up and dressed, the twins returned to see their rooms painted just perfectly and giggled in delight. They had spent the rest of the evening setting the rooms just as the twins liked them. Oliver's half covered in little books and coloring pages and Alice's half decorated with paint and quidditch toys.

Hermione, having tucked the twins into bed, ran herself a quick bath and readied herself into bed as well. Ron rarely went to bed with her. He would sneak into the bed late at night, long after Hermione had fallen asleep. It had become their regime. Tucked in herself, she turned out the light and settled into a deep and disturbing slumber. She had the same dream almost every night. Piercing silver eyes would haunt her until the morning sun rose.

A/N: Dun dun dunnnnnn! Did you expect it? I surely didn't when I was coming up with the story. More on Alice and Oliver next chapter! Remember to rate and review, it helps me tons and I'd love to know what you all think so far.


	3. Chapter 3: Malfoy Industries

A/N: I'm soooooooooooooo sorry! I don't want to make excuses, but it's really all I can give you. School's started and a BioMed major is a toughie! Thank you all for being so patient and (hopefully) forgiving. Enough of that, here's what we've all been waiting for!

Chapter 2: Malfoy Industries

"Zabini!" Draco shouted from his private office.

A curt knock resounded from the door and the man let himself in. Draco studied him for a moment, remembering his childhood friend. Blaise was the epitome of every woman's fantasy. Tall, dark, and handsome. Draco wasn't the type to be jealous of another man's features, but it was Blaise's confidence that made him wonder what it would be like if he had the same abilities.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" he said, his playful tone obvious, "You know, unlike you, I've actually got a mountain of work to do without having to be at your beck and call".

"Actually, you're paid quite well to be at my beck and call," Draco scowled, "How are the reports on the Parkinson investment? I don't want to lose this client, Blaise. Expanding overseas is going to be impossible without the help of Pansy's parents".

Blaise smirked as he handed Draco the folder he had brought in with him, Draco hadn't noticed that earlier. His brow furrowed as he read through the file. Blaise was his right hand man, he knew what Draco wanted before Draco knew himself. They had become best friends after the war and he was the only person Draco could call a friend. Unfortunately, Death Eaters don't appreciate an ex-Death Eater turning to the light. That had cost Draco the few friends he had during his time at Hogwarts. However, Blaise was different. Choosing to remain neutral during the Second Wizarding War, Blaise had forgiven and forgotten, easy as that. Things were different for Draco. He was still haunted by his past and he envied Blaise's easygoing attitude towards it all.

"Right, well, if that's all, I'll be heading out", Blaise said, his eyes glinting, "I've got a date with a bodacious blonde tonight and the curves on her go all the way from her-"

"Alright, just go", Draco cut him off, a scowl adorning his face once again. Draco had come to realize that if Blaise was allowed to talk for any longer, he'd have the image of this 'bodacious blonde' ingrained into his memory.

Draco sighed to himself as Blaise let himself out. He glanced at the clock, half past five. He might as well head out as well; not like anyone was going to make the CEO of Malfoy Industries stay late anyway. Draco had come into ownership of the company shortly after the war. His father, having somewhat reformed his ways, was given a short stay in Azkaban and thus had handed the title of head of the family down to Draco. His mother, along with himself, had been forgiven for her crimes against the light. It seems she had saved pothead when he had gone and gotten himself Avada'd, thus saving the entire wizarding world.

"I'll be heading out Louise", Draco barked at his secretary. Honestly, the woman was so old; Draco was unsure how she managed to handle his day to day meetings and appointments. There was no reply, which meant she hadn't heard him, but he was beyond caring and he just wanted to be home.

He dropped a handful of powder into the floo and stated, "Malfoy manor" and was whisked away into the flames.

"Draco darling, I was just about to ask Remy to put on a kettle for tea, would you like to join me?" his mother cooed as she walked past him and into the kitchen. He loved the woman, he would do anything for her, but she had decidedly begun treating him like a child again after nearly losing him in the war. Although she wouldn't show it, the war had taken a toll on her, emotionally. She was as regal as she had ever been. Narcissa had not aged a day. Her silky black-blonde hair flowed down her back. She had the aura of royalty. However, there were times when worry colored her beautiful features. When Draco was unusually late from work or when his father had taken a longer stroll through the gardens, Narcissa had become delirious with worry.

Draco glanced around the room, as he always did when he came home from work. Something had always seemed missing to him in his home. Of course, there was an infinite amount of luxuries at his disposal. Millions of galleons worth of furniture adorned each room. Paintings dating back to the times of Merlin covered the walls. His first decision as head of the Malfoy family had been to remove all paintings of bitter pureblooded ancestors and had moved them to the East corridor.

"Hops!" Draco shouted, knowing the little house elf was around.

With a loud pop, a tiny figure appeared in front of him. Hops was his personal house elf. Draco hadn't loved many things about his childhood, but Hops was his favorite. He truly cared for the little creature and treated him with kindness. However, this only applied to Hops. Draco despised Remy, his mother's house elf.

"Hops, take my things to my bedroom and run a bath. Also, I'd like a hot cup of coffee", he ordered and began walking after his mother and into the kitchen.

"Mother", Draco began, "how has your day been?"

"Well, dear," She began excitedly, "I've got a surprise!"

Draco's brow creased in worry. He knew exactly what this meant. It had been almost 5 years since the war. Draco was a mere 21 years old. Barely legal in some parts of the world, but that didn't stop his mother. She had begun throwing parties and functions and fundraisers in hopes of Draco finding a wife.

Noticing the look on his face, Narcissa quickly continued, "You know dear, it's been quite a while since we had our last fundraiser. Do you remember it? The one with the winter theme?"

Draco remembered it quite well, actually. It had been one of the biggest fundraisers his mother had ever thrown. She had decided to go all out, per se, and turned the entire ballroom into a winter wonderland complete with ice statues and blue toned drinks galore.

"Now, if you keep making that face, it'll stick", she joked, "I've decided we're throwing a fundraiser for the Second Wizarding War."

Although she had a cheery tone, he could see the underlying worry.

"It's been nearly five years since the war", she continued, "We must throw a fundraiser to donate to the lives of those affected."

His mother had always been charitable, but after the war, she had become more passionate towards the charities she donated to. Draco knew her reasons. They were similar to his reasons for attending. They were both guilty of their crimes and had been forgiven, but the guilt was still there.

"Alright", he complied. He knew nothing he said would talk her out of it, but if it made her happy, he didn't mind.

"Oh, I've got so much to do", she picked up her cup of tea with a renewed sparkle in her eyes and pecked Draco on the cheek and disappeared through the double doors. He knew he was in trouble this time; she seemed extra excited, in comparison to previous functions.

He walked in the opposite direction, through the West wing, pulling at his silver tie. He needed a bath and his coffee.

He entered his bedroom, still painted a dark forest green from his childhood. Although he was a Slytherin, Draco truly loved the color. He passed his four poster bed and walked into the large bathroom.

Assuredly, Hops had done exactly as Draco had said and a warm bath was awaiting him accompanied by a hot cup of coffee. He undressed and slid into the warm water, feeling the fresh sting of its heat on his body. He closed his eyes as he felt his entire body relax at the feeling, his stiff muscles unwinding and his aching head relaxing at the scents of sandalwood and rose.

He took a sip of his coffee; it was exactly how he liked it. Hops was a wonderful house elf, always remembering how Draco liked things. The sandalwood and rose combination was entirely his idea and although Draco was skeptical at first, the scent had become a relaxing and calm essence.

Although Hops had charmed the bath to stay at its hot temperature, the sheer shine of sweat on Draco's face warned him it was time to get out. He was exhausted as he lazily dried his body with his matching silver towels. Honestly, it wasn't a Slytherin thing, he simply loved the colors. He slipped on his silk pajama pants and climbed into his bed and was consumed by the darkness of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Monsters in Disguise

A/N: It's been a long while! I'm finally on summer break and (hopefully) I've got much more time on my hands. Here's chapter three, I know the story's a tad slow, but I love going into detail and pulling the reader into the scene! Let me know what you think, I haven't got a beta so I've been writing and editing on my own.

Don't forget to rate and review, I appreciate it!

Happy Readings 3

Chapter 3: Monsters in Disguise

Hermione's eyes snapped open. Something was off about today. It was quiet, too quiet. Quickly, she pulled on her slippers and snuck downstairs and peeped into the kitchen. Her eyes opened wide with surprise.

Inside the little kitchen, Oliver's curly brown locks were covered in flour and Alice had her little hands on her hips as she chided him, her platinum hair swaying as she shook her head.

"Oliver, you've got to mix the flour in like _this_ ", she explained as she showed him, moving her hands in a makeshift bowl.

"But mummy likes it like this, lumpy. I know because she said so just the other day", he mumbled, brow crinkling in thought.

Alice rolled her eyes and tossed her hands above her head, "She was talking about her shake! Here, let me do it".

Oliver thought to himself for a second, memory flashing across his features, "D'ya mean that thing she makes in the big machine? The loud one?" he questioned as he handed over the little bowl of batter.

Alice nodded her head as she mixed the batter, lost in concentration.

Hermione decided she'd give them a few more minutes to get sorted and snuck back up the stairs for a quick bath. Once she was all washed up, she loudly walked back down to the kitchen so as to make sure the twins knew she was coming. She giggled as she heard the shuffling quicken and the 'whispered' commands Alice made.

As she rounded the corner, her smile widened. There, in the middle of her kitchen, on her little mint green dining table, was a stack of uneven pancakes, a cup of orange juice, and an apple, whole.

"Well, what do we have here?" she said as she walked over.

"Well, mummy, we woke up when dad went through the floo and we wanted to make breakfast", she said, proudly.

"It looks wonderful!" Hermione smiled, "I can't wait to have a taste".

"I helped, mummy! I mixed the batter!" Oliver interjected.

Hermione kissed the top of his head, "Did you, now? Well, let's have a taste then".

The twins looked on, intently, waiting for her to love it. Hermione took a bite and, dramatically, moaned in amazement. Honestly, it was quite good, for a pair of toddlers.

"This is amazing, loves, I'm so proud of you both!" she kissed their cheeks and helped them each to some cereal.

She glanced around the kitchen, internally groaning. There was flour strewn all around the kitchen and batter in the most unbelievable places, but it was alright. It was worth the proud smiles that adorned their little faces.

After breakfast (and clean-up), the twins were washed and squeaky clean. Wrapped in their animal towels, Alice's was a turtle and Oliver's was an elephant, Hermione contemplated their outfits for the day. Sunday dinner at the Weasley's wasn't for a few hours, but she was well aware that Mrs. Weasley expected them at the Burrow at noon.

"Hmmm... I've got an idea, how about we wear our favorite colors today?" she asked.

An excited squeal erupted from Alice, she loved getting dressed, but dressing in her favorite color? It was like Christmas had come early.

"Mummy! I know exactly what I should wear", she said as she shuffled into the little closet, "this one. I think granny will love it".

Hermione nodded and turned to Oliver, "What about you, sweetie? What do you want to wear?"

Oliver, as thoughtful as always, contemplated his options for a moment before pointing to a gray shirt, "That one, please, mummy".

An hour and a lot of struggle later, the twins were both ready. Although they had never been quite fussy, Oliver's curly hair matched with Hermione's and was painful to brush through.

Hermione sent the twins to do some coloring so she could ready herself. Contemplating her own options, she opted for a simple dress and a pair of casual heels. She headed into the living room, glancing at the clock on her way out. Half past 11, they would be right on time.

Her brow crinkled. Ron never missed Sunday dinner. The strange feeling she had this morning crept up on her again, tying her stomach in knots. She shook her head, there was no reason to worry, and she was just working herself up for no reason.

"Alright you two, ready to go to granny's?" she smiled as she picked up Oliver. He was still nervous when they travelled by floo. Alice grabbed a tiny fistful of floo powder in one hand and held onto her mummy's hand with the other and tossed the powder into the floo.

"The Burrow!" shouted Hermione and they were consumed in emerald flames.


	5. Chapter 5: Italy

A/N: Heyooo! Since I haven't updated in months and I guess I'm on a roll right now, here's another chapter!

Don't forget to rate/review I appreciate it!

Happy readings~

Chapter 4: Italy

"Morning mother" he said, stretching his arms high before planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Good morning dear, have you seen your father?" she asked, eyeing the door connecting the dining room to the main hall, "I distinctly remember asking for his presence at breakfast today, see, I've got news."

"Hops!" Draco said, knowing the little elf had to be nearby.

Hops appeared, with a pop, at Draco's side, "Yes, Master Draco?"

"Would you mind setting me a plate for breakfast? The usual please, Hops, thank you" he replied.

"Yes, Master Draco", Hops answered, disappearing again with a pop.

Draco heard his father's cane before he saw him enter the room, "Good morning father", he said, without having to glance up from his morning prophet.

"Good morning, son. Good morning, dear" replied Lucius, giving his wife a peck on the cheek before seating himself beside her. The Malfoy's, although not completely, had changed. They no longer held onto the formalities that preceded them.

"Lucy" Narcissa cooed, "I'd like to go to Diagon Alley today, I've got quite a bit to get done before next Saturday and you know how it can be".

Draco knew his mother well; this was a ploy to get the old man out of the house. His father struggled with the public. Although he had done his time in Azkaban, he was not forgiven by the people. Everywhere he went, eyes were watching him, ready to see the infamous Lucius Malfoy make a mistake that would put him behind bars again. Azkaban took a toll on Lucius, he was a shell of the man he once was. He had become frail with age and rarely left the manor. His long, platinum blonde hair had lost its glow. His rigid, regal posture had become somewhat hunched. The man he once was was no longer present.

Lucius' eyes shot up to Draco's, as if he knew what he was thinking, and he replied, "Of course, dear, anything you'd like".

Pop! Hops reappeared and placed a dish in front of Draco. The usual was actually quite simple. Draco's breakfast consisted of two pieces of toast, whole grain honey wheat, with butter, the healthy stuff those American muggles had invented, half an avocado, sliced, and a cup of extremely sweet black coffee.

"I want clear schedules for Saturday, boys. There will be hundreds of people present and I want you both on your best behavior as well. Draco, dear, why don't you go get yourself a suit, something nice? I've decided on formal attire for the event. Oh! I've got the invitations here," she accio'd the invitation from her bedroom with a flick of her hand and continued, "aren't they lovely? I thought the gold would be a beautiful accent".

Enthusiastically, she showed the men her work of art. It was truly extravagant. The invitation was a velvety parchment of a deep emerald green color and it contained gold lettering. It smelt of roses and mint and was charmed to retain its scent.

"They're lovely, mother, when do you plan on having them delivered?" he asked.

"This afternoon, around tea time" she said as she folded her napkin and began her way upstairs, "I've got a busy afternoon, your father and I will be in Diagon Alley. Have a nice day and don't you be late for dinner" she finished as his father followed her up the stairs.

Draco chuckled to himself and thought, 'she's one of a kind'. He finished his breakfast and followed suit. A quick shower later, he was ready to do some shopping of his own. Although Diagon Alley had a decent selection of suits, Draco's tastes were a bit more… extra. He grabbed a handful of powder and made his way to the Ministry of Magic. For someone who wasn't the CEO of Malfoy Industries, obtaining a travelling license to apparate to another country on a whim would be impossible, but luckily, he was the CEO of Malfoy Industries. Draco knew his way around the Ministry and made his way towards the Aurors. He took two lefts and a right and knocked on the second door on the left.

"Come in" he heard from inside.

"What do you want, Draco? I'm quite busy doing, you know, actual work" groaned the man behind the desk.

"Theo", Draco started, "I need to apparate to Italy."

Theodore Nott, although not Draco's best friend, hell they hardly kept in touch, was still a friend. Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin and Slytherin's took care of each other.

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Why? Why do you need to apparate to Italy?"

"Mother's having a function," Draco replied, seating himself on the leather couch, "and, naturally, I'll need a suit."

"There are plenty of shops that sell suits in London" he stated.

"But none of them are tailor-made Italian suits, are they?" Draco countered, he didn't know why Theo bothered with the formalities, and he knew he'd give Draco the apparition license in the end either way.

Theo rolled his eyes and pulled out a piece of parchment and began scribbling, "How is she? Your mother."

"She's well, she'll be expecting you at the function", he replied.

"I'm well aware, your mother is not a woman I would like to cross, she knows I'll be there", he answered, handing Draco the parchment.

"Right, thanks mate, see you Saturday", he said, folding up the parchment.

Draco made his way out of the office and headed towards the apparition point, shaking his head. Who knew why Theo worked so hard. Who bloody works on a Sunday?

He reached the area, cleared for apparition, and turned on his heel. He knew exactly where he needed to go, Orelio's. Orelio was the finest tailor Draco had known. He had an eye for precision.

"Monsieur Malfoy! It has been too long, no? What can I do for you today?" Orelio greeted him.

"I need a suit", Draco stated.

A few hours later, Draco apparated back to the manor. It had been a long day and all he needed now was a hot cup of coffee and a nice long bath.


	6. Chapter 6: The Burrow

A/N: Guess what, everyone?! I got married! And I moved! Hence the hiatus I went on. I won't be updating as often, but I'll still be here. Even if it takes years, I'll finish this story!

Chapter 5: The Burrow

Hermione emerged from the fireplace of the Burrow and dusted her and Oliver off as Alice did the same.

"Why don't you and Alice go see if Victoire and Teddy are here yet?", she said as she planted Oliver on the ground.

Turning to her left, she headed into the kitchen. There was no need to wonder where she would find Mrs. Weasley. Hermione couldn't remember a time when she wasn't in the kitchen.

"Hermione, dear! There you are," Mrs. Weasley said as she collected her into one of her famous hugs, "where are the children?"

"They've just run off to find Victoire and Teddy, are they here yet?", Hermione asked.

"They're out back with George and Harry, setting up the table. Run along and find Ginny, let's have some tea", she replied.

Hermione wandered towards the backyard, but something caught her eye. She glanced up at the curious thing and searched for the face she was looking for.

Her eyes widened in curiosity as they fell upon the name engraved under the picture on the clock: Ron Weasley. The clock, magical in all its abilities, had been bolted to the walls of the Burrow since before she could remember. Rather than telling the time, the curious clock had multiple hands that showed the faces and names of each member of the family and told where the person was at the moment. Ron Weasley was currently not at work, but in the place labeled 'unknown'.

'Strange,' she wondered, 'I thought he was working late. Maybe the old clock has just outlived its days.'

She brushed off the odd feeling in the pit of her stomach and smiled as she reached the backyard and stumbled upon an interesting sight.

Harry was standing, one hand gripping his wand, other hand in his tangle of messy, jet black hair. Alice and Oliver were laying in the grass beside the table with Victoire and Teddy, whispering with mischievous little glints in their eyes. George was grinning, ear to ear, already heading her way, arms outstretched.

"Well, my dear sister-in-law, as you can see, Harry here hasn't quite gotten the hang of table-making", he joked as he engulfed Hermione in a bear hug.

"George, I swear, this is your sister's fault. She's driven me so mad, I can't make tables anymore", he sighed.

Ginny Weasley was a firecracker in all senses of the word, but pregnant Ginny Weasley was something else entirely. Although Teddy was Harry and Ginny's son, this was Ginny's first pregnancy and she was experiencing it full on. Lately, her mood swings had become full on mood waves. Just last week, Harry had floo'd to their home with singed hair; apparently, Ginny was not happy with the lateness at which he had arrived to dinner.

"Here, let me," Hermione laughed as she finished hugging her best friend as well.

She glanced around the yard, but couldn't spot the red-haired witch anywhere.

"Speaking of, where is Mrs. Potter today?", Hermione asked.

"She'll be down in a little bit, the morning sickness has died down now that she's in her third trimester, but it still happens occasionally", he replied.

Hermione finished making the table and headed upstairs to find her best girlfriend. As she made her way towards the loo, she peeked into Fred and George's old room. Now that George was moved into the upstairs bedroom in the shop, it was bare, but it still had tidbits and remnants of their time there. She remembered when Fred had been experimenting in their room, prior to the opening of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, trying to make a new kind of exploding chocolate. Unfortunately, their skills weren't honed in quite yet and the two had ended up splattering chocolate on the ceiling.

In the backyard, Alice had had the brightest idea ever.

"Let's roll," she said, sounding more like a command than a suggestion.

"No, Alice, mummy put my favorite gray shirt on me today", Oliver cried.

"Don't be a baby, Oliver, rolling is super fun", she said, clear as an almost five-year-old could.

"Alice is right", Victoire chimed in, quick to take her best friends side, "it'll be tons of fun."

Oliver pouted, clearly concerned about his gray shirt.

"Besides", Teddy began, "I'm sure your mummy will get that right out for you, won't she?"

Oliver's interest perked up at the thought. 'Surely, mummy could fix his shirt no matter what', he thought as he nodded his head.

"There we have it then," said Alice, blissfully as she began to lay in the grass at the top of the small mound in the yard.

The other three toddlers followed suit and soon they were all tumbling down the mound that must seem like a mountain to them.

Upstairs in the Burrow, Hermione turned on her heel and continued up the crooked staircase and found Ginny washing her face in the loo. She was radiant, of course. Pregnancy at its finest. Hermione remembered her own pregnancy, it was all morning sickness and migraines. Ginny, however, loved pregnancy at its best and its worst. She was made to be a mother.

"There you are. Are you alright?", Hermione asked, concern etched onto her face as she accio'd a glass of water and handed it to her.

"Thank you. Honestly, this one's having a bloody party in my belly right now. Kicking and punching all day long", she started as she took a sip of the water, "but it'll be worth it soon. My due date is approximately two months from tomorrow".

"Have you and Harry found out the gender yet?", Hermione asked excitedly.

"Nope," she stated, popping the 'p', "Harry wants it to be a surprise, but I just know it's a boy. Mother's intuition and all."

Hermione shook her head and laughed, the ladies of the Weasley family would always be as traditional as ever. The two women headed down the stairs and back towards the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley had already prepared tea and biscuits for the three of them.

"Where's Ron?", Ginny asked, "He never misses Sunday dinner".

"Well, you know he's been working so hard lately. He mentioned last night that there was some last-minute paperwork he had to complete for Kingsley", Hermione answered.

"Honestly, that boy, always working these days", Mrs. Weasley smiled, lovingly.

At that very moment, Oliver, Alice, Victoire, and Teddy ran into the little kitchen. The three women eyed them wearily as they were all covered in grass and dirt smudges.

Alice, Victoire, and Teddy looked over to Oliver, knowing he would be their saving grace as to why they had gotten into such a mess.

"For you, mummy", Oliver mumbled, stretching his little dimpled hand out to her.

Hermione's face melted into a smile, she couldn't resist as she took the crumbled flowers he handed her.

She kissed his forehead and thanked him, smiling. Although she loved both her toddlers equally, Alice was so independent in comparison to Oliver who was more sensitive and careful.

Following the toddlers, Harry and George found their way inside as well. Harry kissed his wife on the cheek and seated himself in the chair beside her.

"I see four little hands that must need washing before dinner", George said, glancing at the toddlers who immediately hid their hands behind their backs.

"Go on, now", Hermione chuckled, "let Uncle George help you wash up. Daddy will be here soon and it's almost time for dinner".

"Honestly, it's like a battle trying to get those kids to touch soap and water", Harry joked, shaking his head lightly. He looked at the time on his watch and asked, "Ron's working late, you said?"

Just as the words left his lips, the floo came to life. All four adults looked towards the fireplace, expecting Ron to come through.

The looks on their faces followed sequentially, all around the room. First, confusion, then surprise, finally, shock. Ron had entered the room hand in hand with none other than a very obviously pregnant Lavender Brown.


	7. Chapter 7: Mystery Meetings

A/N: Surprise, surprise! Honestly, I'm the type of person who will get really into something for a while and then lose interest. Luckily, my interest has piqued again! Here's chapter 6!

Happy Readings

Chapter 6: Mystery Meetings

A scowl adorned his Roman-esque features as he stared off into space. Why was he here right now? What could possibly be so damn important that he had to leave the comfort of his home to be here? And, to top it all off, she was late. Bloody late! For something she demanded to begin with! Damn woman, he was going to kill her whenever she decided to make an appearance.

His ears perked as he heard a familiar pop resound from the back alley. Of course, she would demand to meet him in muggle London and then apparate herself.

"I don't want to hear it", she growled, "today's such a good day and your incessant nagging at my punctuality can be saved for another day. Have you ordered yet?"

"Do I ever place your order for you?", Draco grumbled, "with all your bloody mood changes, how would one ever know what _the_ Pansy Parkinson was in the mood to have tonight?"

"So, you won't believe what I heard today", she started, completely ignoring his annoyance.

"Well, you're likely about to tell me", he drawled, pinching the bridge of his nose, "so, why don't we get on with it? I have better things to do than wait at your beck and call."

"If you're going to act like a twat", she said, nose in the air and all, "I don't think you deserve to know."

"Just spit it out, Parkinson", he resigned.

Suddenly, she was fully animated in her story about how Blaise was out with 'that blonde bint' the other day and he couldn't keep his eyes off her. He couldn't quite grasp why Pansy was so enamored with Blaise. She had done well for herself, amazing. She had been Witch Weekly's #1 Business Woman since she took over the industry with her own magazine: The Quintessential. Although it was mainly a magazine that circled around the best of the best and the classiest of them all, it was held in high regard by anyone who wanted to be anyone.

The waiter, some tall bloke, came for their order, thank god. He drew Pansy out of her ridiculous story, if only for a mere 5 minutes.

"Good evening and welcome to La Chateau. My name is Michael and I will be your server today. What can I get started for you tonight?", he asked.

"I'll have an iced tea, with a lemon, sugar on the side", Pansy stated, giving the waiter a slight smile, "thank you."

"I'll take a water, no ice", Draco ordered, "and some garlic bread for starters. Thanks."

"Alright, I'll be back with that shortly", Michael said, taking the drinks menu from the table.

"So, what's the theme?", Pansy asked.

"The theme? What are you on about now?", he asked.

"The theme for this years' gala, of course. That winter wonderland was a dream come true and I cannot wait for Narcissa to expose her ideas for this year", she said, eyes gleaming.

"Apparently, it's going to be a surprise for me too. Seeing as she hasn't quite told me what the theme is either", he answered.

The waiter, Michael, returned with their drinks and bread.

"Are we ready to order or should I give you two a few more minutes?", he asked.

"I'll have the chicken marsala, please", Pansy said, "with a side salad, no croutons."

"And I will have the chicken Pansotti alla Genovese," he ordered, "that will be all, thank you."

"Great", he smiled, taking their menus, "your meal will be out shortly. Let me know if you need anything."

"So, let me get this straight", Draco started, irritation growing in his voice, "you demand my company and ruin my plans for the evening so you can ramble on and on about _Blaise_?"

"Not entirely", she continued, "but mostly."

"I swear Pansy, have you ever heard of the boy who cried werewolf?", he asked, annoyed to no end.

"I just wanted to see you, have dinner, talk a little", she cried, "I haven't had the chance to sit down with you in ages."

At this, his demeanor relaxed. To be honest, she rarely asked for his company and she was one of his best friends. If all it took to appease her was dinner every few months, consider it done.

Michael returned with their dishes and asked, "I'll be back shortly with a dessert menu. Is there anything else I may assist you with?"

"No, we're okay", Pansy stated.

"Alrighty, then, I'll be back in a few minutes. Enjoy your meal", he replied as he disappeared into the bustling restaurant.

Draco glanced up at Pansy, but was distracted by a flash of red hair. There was only one family with hair so irritatingly red, it must be a Weasley. It was the weasel, but by the look of his face, he was up to something. Draco was invested, he had to know now.

"I was thinking, if your mother chose a summery theme this year, I could help her decorate and organize the patterns", Pansy rambled on, "now that I've got some more free time on my hands."

Draco merely nodded his head and agreed with whatever she was going on about. He was too captivated by the scene unfolding before his eyes. The weasel had sat down at his table, but kept glancing around and looking at his watch. Tell-tale signs of mischief; he would know. Suddenly, the weasel's eyes darted upward and, for a second, Draco thought he had gotten caught. However, Weasley's eyes were locked on something else. _Someone_ else.

The Brown girl was making her way towards the weasel. By the looks of the size of her belly, she was about to burst any second now. She made herself comfortable in the little booth and the weasel grasped her hand.

'Interesting', Draco wondered, 'wasn't he with the know-it-all?'

They were too far for Draco to eavesdrop, but the entire rest of dinner was spent watching the two mumble and whisper in the safety of the booth.

Suddenly, the clinking of dishes broke him from his reverie. The waiter had returned to collect their plates from dinner.

"Would either of you like any desserts tonight?", he asked.

"I'll have the crème de leche cake", Pansy replied, "with little strawberries, if you could, please."

"And the chocolate fudge lava tarte for me", Draco answered, "no whipped cream. And a coffee, black, sugar on the side."

"I'll be right out with your desserts", he said, collecting the dessert menus.

"Draco?", Pansy called out, waving a hand in front of his face, "Where are you today?"

"Sorry, Pans. Just thinking about this deal. Any news from your father?", Draco asked.

"Not yet, but I'm sure you've got it. He seems content with the latest adjustments and accommodations to the contract, though", she answered.

"Here you are", Michael said as he placed the desserts in front of them, "and your coffee, sir."

After a quiet dessert and talk of business, Draco paid for the meal and walked Pansy to the apparition point.

"Thanks for coming tonight", Pansy mumbled, "I've missed you, Draco."

"I miss you too, Pansy", he said, "I'll see you at the gala."

And with that, she spun on her heel and disappeared, leaving him with his thoughts about weasels and bushy brown hair.


	8. Chapter 8: We All Fall Down

A/N: So… everything's slowed down now and I have so much more free time to write! I wimped out on chapter 6, I didn't want to break Hermione's heart just yet. I guess we can't fight the inevitable, right?

Chapter 7: And We All Fall Down

Time stood still as the staring contest continued. There was Ron, grasping onto Lavender's hand as if his life depended on it. There was Hermione, mouth slightly ajar and at a loss for words. Lastly, the Weasleys and Potters, mimicking Hermione, stood with no understanding of what to say.

'What was going on?', Hermione wondered. Her mind was reeling a million miles a minute as she processed Ron and Lavender and Ron _with_ Lavender. Her eyes darted, once again, to the other woman's pregnant form. _Pregnant_ Lavender.

"Daddy!", Oliver squealed as he jumped off the second to last step and ran towards Ron.

"Who's that, daddy?", Alice questioned, eyeing the woman holding her daddy's hand, "Why is she so big?"

Hermione's breath hitched in her throat as she eyed Harry.

"She's going to be your second mummy, kids", Ron said, plainly, "and soon, you'll have a baby brother, too!"

At this, the entire room, Potters and Grangers and Weasleys alike, blanched.

"No!", Oliver screamed, running towards his mummy. He wrapped his little arms around Hermione's leg. She lifted him off the ground and cradled him to her chest, feeling the increasingly damp spots where her son's tears began to drip onto her blouse.

"I don't think so, daddy", Alice stated, curiosity taking precedence over her emotions, "I already have a mummy, I don't think I want a second mummy."

"Well, your daddy's going to marry me", Lavender argued, a twisted smile adorning her rounded features as she kept her eyes locked with Hermione's, "so, that makes me your second mummy."

"Why would daddy marry you?", Alice said, disgust evident on her angel-like features.

"Alright, who wants an ice lolly?", George asked, distracting the toddlers, "everyone who wants a nice, big, delicious ice lolly, follow me!"

Hermione set Oliver on the ground and released a breath she didn't know she was holding. Thank God for George, she didn't know how she was going to handle this, but she _definitely_ didn't want her children around to see it.

Once the children had scampered off into the garden with George, Hermione turned her attention to the problem at hand. Every eye in the room was locked on her and her next move.

"Well", she cleared her throat and continued, "I guess you weren't exactly 'working late', were you?"

"Hermione, I'm so-", Ron began, but she couldn't hold it in any longer. The anger had begun to bubble and boil like a cauldron inside of her.

"For what? For what, Ronald? What are you sorry for? Sorry you lied to me? Sorry you cheated on me? Sorry you weren't there for Oliver and Alice? What, Ron?", she said.

"It's not my fault! You're always working. You're always dressed like... well like that!", he said, pointing at her jumper, but he wasn't done yet.

"You never have time for me anymore. You never try. All you care about is the children. Hell, you don't even cook for me anymore. Don't I matter to you? This is your fault! You pushed me aw- ", he didn't finish his sentence, but seeing as Harry had punched him in the face, it might have been hard to do so.

"Me?! You're blaming me for caring for my children more than I care for you? Are you mad?", she was seeing red, "You're bloody right I love them more than I have ever loved you. So, thank you, Ron, for showing me how much you really care for them. Thank you for making me realize how truly wrong you are for us. I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, but I have to go."

She headed towards the back garden to find her two monsters, but stopped in her tracks as she heard the ongoing conversation.

"Uncle George", Oliver started, barely audible, "do you think daddy doesn't love mummy anymore?"

Hermione's heart clenched as she heard his little voice break slightly.

"You know, Oliver", George started, "I think your mummy is such a nice, pretty, smart woman. I don't think she really loved daddy either."

"But", Alice questioned, brows creasing with confusion, "I thought people who loved each other got married?"

"You're right, Alice", George replied, "but if mummy and daddy don't love each other, they shouldn't be married, right?"

Alice pondered the question for a second and replied, "so, daddy loves the other lady now?"

George's face softened, "maybe, I'm not sure. Will you do your favorite Uncle George a favor?"

Alice glanced over at Oliver, an unspoken, four-year-old understanding passing between them. She nodded her head, slowly.

"Mummy might be a little sad for a while, can you and Oliver promise to make her smile lots and lots?", he said, accentuating with his hands.

Both bushy brown hair and soft platinum curls bounced as the two nodded.

"What are you all up to out here?", Hermione questioned, deciding it was about time she made her entrance.

"Nothing", they all chimed, even George.

"Alright, but I've got my eye on you", she said, walking towards the group.

She sat on the grass and pulled the two children into her lap, running her fingers through Alice's curls. She placed a kiss on each of their heads and glanced up to catch George staring at her.

"You know, Hermione", he started, carefully, "you don't look too sad."

"Honestly, I don't feel quite sad. I feel…", she said, unable to place the word the was looking for.

"Free?", George asked.

Her eyes narrowed as she processed what he meant. Free. From?

"Hermione, I need you to understand something", George said, seeming wiser than his playful personality.

"Alright…", she nodded, shifting the weight of the toddlers who were quickly beginning to drift off.

"Regardless of what you have done and what you will do, regardless of what has happened and what is about to happen, I will always love you. We all will. You're family, my sister, just as much as Ginny is. Nothing,", he said, "nothing, can or will ever change that."

Her eyes watered as she looked down. Alice had cuddled up to Oliver's back, a protective hand wrapped around him. Suddenly, she realized what George was saying: he knew.

"Thank you", she whispered.

He stood and lifted Alice into his arms and allowed Hermione to stand with Oliver. They walked back into the house, a silent understanding passing between them.

"Harry", she said, her voice barely above a whisper, "would you mind helping me with Alice?"

He nodded and George gently passed Alice to Harry. They walked to the floo and Hermione stopped in her tracks, unsure of her destination.

"Do you remember that flat I had in Diagon Alley? Above the bookstore?", she asked him.

He nodded and dipped his hand into the chalice above the fireplace. He stepped into the fireplace and said, "Hermione's flat", and was whisked away.

He stepped out of the fireplace at the flat and looked around. Not much had changed, but the flat was not yet equipped for children. Luckily, Hermione had set a spell for upkeep and the flat was still pristine. He gently laid Alice on the couch and transfigured his coat into a blanket, tucking her into it.

Hermione stepped out of the flame in her flat and laid Oliver next to Alice. She made her way into the small bedroom where she could hear Harry shuffling around. He had transfigured the queen-sized bed into a king, just large enough for the family of three to be comfortable.

"Hermione", he started, but she stopped him.

"Please, Harry, not tonight", she whispered, "just not right now."

He nodded and headed back into the living room, carrying Oliver in and then Alice.

"Thank you, Harry", she kissed his cheek, "see you tomorrow? Lunch?"

"Tomorrow", he said and walked back towards the floo.

She tucked the children into bed and ran herself a hot bath. She stripped down and dipped her toe in, feeling the sting of the hot water. Once fully settled in the tub, she stared into the steam. This was really happening. Then, she wept until her eyes were sore and her tears had run out and the sun was peeking into the room.


	9. Chapter 9: The Aftermath

A/N: I've been at this writer's block forever and I've got my finals on top of it all! But, it's almost Christmas! This next chapter was originally not supposed to be this long, I even considered separating the two portions, but instead I decided we would check in on the twins in chapter 9. Happy holidays everyone, here's chapter 8.

Please rate and review! It means a lot to me.

On a side note, I've noticed a lot of friends and family struggling to find someone to confide in or to just have conversation with. Always know I'm here to listen, whether it pertains to the story or not. Also, I'm based in San Francisco, so feel free to PM me!

Chapter 8: The Aftermath

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Gin?", Hermione asked, wearily. She hadn't been able to sleep all night and Mondays were the absolute worst.

"Seriously, Hermione, I love you, but I do know how to babysit", she joked, rolling her eyes, "shoo now, you'll be late for work. Mind you, the twins will be more upset to have to see you go than to wake up to know you'll be back after work. Plus, Teddy's going to be here with them all day. They'll have a blast."

Hermione hesitated, bouncing from one foot to the other. She glanced at the clock, twenty minutes until she would be late. Which meant if she didn't leave soon, she'd never get her pre-meeting notes arranged…

"Alright", she conceded, "thank you, Ginny".

"Don't worry", she said, her motherly tone coming through, "You'll see Harry for lunch, yeah?"

"Yes", Hermione answered as she stepped into the floo, "see you after work Gin, thank you, again."

Once at the ministry, Hermione made her way towards the elevators. She hated those things, always lurching this way and that. They had a mind of their own, but at least they got her to her destination. She glanced up as all the notices flew into the elevator above her head; there were dozens, in multitudes of colors. It was easy to identify, for a ministry official, but to anyone else, they were just randomly colored papers.

Finally, the elevator stilled and she stepped out into the narrow hall that led to the Department of Mysteries. It was never her favorite place, it was corrupted with dark memories, but the department intrigued her. There was an endless bounty of knowledge that she could almost feel in the air around her. It was as if the air was dense and heavy with the vast possibilities at her fingertips.

She made her way towards her desk, passing the office of the department head. She felt a pit in her stomach, now, as she walked by. The thoughts of opportunities missed engulfed her mind and she rushed to her small office and shut the door behind her.

'How could this happen?', she questioned herself, 'I had been so careful, Ron couldn't know about the twins… could he? Is that why he lied? Is that why he no longer loves me? Is this what I deserve?'

Thoughts of yesterday's events obscured her focus from work and she buried her head in her hands. Her world was beginning to fall apart, one piece at a time. What would she do about her babies? Her paycheck itself would be plenty for the three of them to get along, but it was their curios and questioning nature she worried about. Soon, they would want to know why their 'daddy' left. They would want to know why he didn't love them anymore. She allowed a few tears to trickle down her cheeks and inhaled, deeply.

'I can't do this', she thought, shaking her head. She wiped her tears and settled into her office. There were things that had to be done, regardless of the situation with Ronald. She knew this day would come, she had thought about it a million times. However, she had never factored the thought that Ron might not love her.

'Why doesn't he love me anymore? What did I do wrong? What is wrong with me?', she thought, desperately trying to find the answers, 'Is this what I deserve for the sins I've committed?'

A knock resounded through the small office, 'great, just what I need right now', she groaned, internally.

"Come in", she stated, waiting for the intruder.

"Ms. Granger", a deep voice said, demanding her attention.

"Hello, minister", she straightened, "How may I assist you? Is there anything you need?"

"Come now, Hermione", his features softened, "Old friends do not entitle one another."

She nodded, "Alright, Kingsley, what can I do for you?". She forced away thoughts of Ron and Lavender and all the events of last night. This was more important right now.

"There is a new lead", he said. Immediately, she shuffled through her files. She knew exactly which case he was referring to. The file of Alecto and Amycus Carrow. Prior to the commencement of the final battle, the siblings were tied and forgotten in Ravenclaw tower. Due to the frenzy of the battle, they had managed to either escape or be freed. The ministry had been searching for the two ever since, but there had been no leads, no hints, nothing. It was as if they had vanished.

"Although the lead is not entirely solid, it is a lead. Two people matching the height and physique of the Carrow's were spotted near Knockturn Alley, heading towards Borgin and Burkes. Again, Hermione, this is not a solid lead. However, it is all we have for now. I'm putting you in charge of the case. The meeting regarding the initial team will be held next Monday at noon.", he finished.

Hermione was diligently noting down every word she heard, nodding in agreement. She hadn't noticed the change in the minister's features as they softened into an almost empathetic look.

"Listen, Hermione, don't worry too much about it. It might have been nothing. I understand you have quite a bit to take care of at home now, as well as caring for two children on your own", he said.

Her head shot up as their eyes locked, "How do you…?"

He laid a paper on the desk, one she hadn't noticed in his hands when he had initially entered the room. Splattered across the front page, in bold writing was:

" **What Happened to Hermione Granger?"**

'Ronald Weasley was spotted leaving an intimate restaurant on Sunday afternoon, however, shockingly, he was hand in hand with, not Hermione Granger, his wife, but, with Lavender Brown!

"Ron and I have found each other. We've had a love that has lasted from our sixth year at Hogwarts, through a war, up until now. Nothing can tear us apart, really.", stated Ms. Brown.

When asked of her opinion on Ms. Granger, Ms. Brown had clear feelings:

"She was simply a mistake. Ron was lost and he didn't know where to turn, so he turned to what he knew would always be around. Really, how can anyone be with someone who doesn't put in any effort? Have you seen the way she's dressed? Plus, we've got a little addition to our family. We can't wait to start our lives together and put all that in the past", she answered, patting her swelling stomach.

That's right, ladies and gentlemen, Ron Weasley is having a child with Lavender Brown!

What will become of Ms. Granger and the two children they share together? Hermione Granger has not made an appearance into the public eye just yet, but keep reading to stay in tune with what will unravel in this wild love triangle.'

Hermione's head was suddenly ten times heavier as she groaned out loud.

"I'm sorry, Hermione", Kingsley started, "but I know you. I know you're strong. That's why I want you to lead this case. If anyone can solve it, it is you. Don't worry yourself about Skeeter, let me handle that. You simply take care of yourself and Alice and Oliver. They need you more than anything right now."

"Thank you", she whispered. Kingsley patted her hand as he stood, leaving the room and Hermione to her thoughts. She couldn't believe this was happening. Hermione couldn't decide if she was enraged or depressed. Maybe it was a mixture of the two. She checked the time on her wrist, it was half past 11. She still had about half an hour until she was to meet Harry.

She spent the next half hour forcing herself into the Carrow file. She made an entire database of the facts they already had. Next, she made a list. Lists were her favorite things. Specifically, they were fun to make and even more fun to finish. Her list was conceived of people who may have seen the Carrows, or whoever the two people were, and shops within Knockturn Alley and the surrounding area. Her mind reeled, she would have to travel to Knockturn Alley for most of her list, but if it meant getting even a tiny step closer, it would be worth it. Before she knew it, she was engulfed in her note taking and list making. It wasn't until Harry knocked on her door that she realized she was late.

"Hermione?", he asked, entering the room, "Are you alright? It's fifteen past noon, I wasn't sure if we were still having lunch."

"Oh, Harry", she gasped, "I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting so long, I've just been so busy with work. We can go to lunch now, where were you thinking?"

He smiled, "Really, Hermione? Don't you ask me this every single time? Don't we go to the usual place every time anyway?"

She chuckled, "Alright, don't get your pants in a knot. Lead the way", she said, grabbing her scarf and coat off the rack.

She linked her arm with his as they made their way to the floo in silence. Mutually, they both knew that any conversation that needed to take place would take place once they were seated at the small diner. They floo'd out of the ministry and walked towards the apparition point. Harry side-along apparated her to the alley beside the place. It had been years that Harry and Hermione had begun coming here. Prior to the battle, right after their fifth year, they had begun meeting for lunch occasionally. Now that the two worked in such proximity, it had become a regular thing.

It was called Mel's Diner. Once Harry and Hermione had become accustomed to wizarding foods, they quickly realized that their childhood favorites were not always an option. So, coming to Mel's Diner had become a necessity. It was decorated with 50's style décor and Elvis Presley was almost always playing on the small jukebox in the corner. Hermione walked up to the register and smiled at the man behind it.

"Mel!", Hermione exclaimed, "It's been so long. I thought your son took over the diner?"

"Now, sweet Hermione", he started, "Nothing beats the original. And you ought to know I'm not that old. Sometimes the old diner calls to me and I answer her calls. Tell me, what can I get you today?"

"I think I'll have a turkey on sourdough please, with some avocado as well", Hermione stated, pulling out her wallet.

"And to drink today?", Mel asked.

"Mm… I think I'll have a hot chocolate, please", she answered, "thank you, Mel."

Harry ushered away Hermione's wallet as he said, "It's my turn, remember? Hey Mel, nice to see you again. May I have a turkey on wheat, toasted please. And to drink, I'll have a coffee, thanks Mel."

"Nice to see you too, young man", Mel said, taking the money from Harry and handing him the receipt, "Now you two have a nice day, hear?"

"Alright, Mel, hope to see you around", Harry chuckled. The old man was a legend, his sandwiches were simple, yet unbelievable. Mind, his son, Gerald, did a decent job of it, too, but like Mel said, nothing beats the original.

Hermione headed towards their favorite seat. It was a small booth, nestled into the corner of the diner. Just the nostalgia of it made her heart feel lighter. The red leather seats on the booth, the white plastic tabletop, the small, two-person booth, all of it gave her a sense of ease. Everything was going to be okay. She was going to be okay.

She sat on one side of the booth and waited for Harry to bring the trays. No matter how hard she'd tried, he'd never let her carry anything; it was just how he was, just a Harry thing to do. Hermione had given up pestering him to let her carry her own things and simply accepted it, it made him happy and much more comfortable to do so.

"So, how's work been today? You seemed really into whatever you were doing earlier", he said, placing her tray in front of her.

"Well", she started, "Kingsley mentioned someone had spotted the Carrows. He wants me to take lead of the case. Honestly, Harry, I don't know if I can do this. Maybe I should just let him know now to give someone else the lead and just let me take part on the team."

"Hermione", Harry said, eyeing her as she bit into her sandwich, "If anyone can do this, it's you. What's this _really_ about? The brightest witch of her age would never admit that she couldn't do something. Especially not _the_ Hermione Granger", he chuckled.

She set her sandwich down and took a sip of her hot chocolate, contemplating.

"What if Ron was right? What if Lavender was right? Have I stopped caring for everybody else? Am I not good enough? What if I'm not good enough to take on this case? What if- ", she panicked.

"Hermione, breathe", he said, placing a hand on her forearm, "You're barking mad if you believe anything they said. You're Hermione Granger! You're better than that."

"Harry, he cheated on me. His reason for doing so was the way I look and act.", she sighed, "I'm a cardigan-wearing, lunch-and-dinner-making mom. He got tired of me. He found someone more exciting. No wonder he wasn't home until late in the evenings and cooped himself up."

"This is not your fault.", he said, "I repeat, this is not your fault. He may not realize it right now, but he's just made the biggest mistake of his life. He walked out on you and Alice and Oliver. He left you. He doesn't deserve you. I've told you that before and I'm telling you again, now."

She looked down, covering the tears that were beginning to pool in her eyes. She couldn't help but blame herself.

"If I had only tried a little more. I could have dressed more nicely or maybe made his favorite meal a little more often. I could have done so much more, Harry", she cried, letting the tears openly fall now, "I should have tried harder."

Harry handed her a napkin and put her hand in his, "Hermione, you did your best for your children. If Ron didn't understand that, that is not your fault. To hell with him. Although he will always be one of my best mates, this is not something he can blame on you. He cheated on you and lied to you. Don't let yourself take the blame."

She patted her tears dry, slowly nodding her head. He was, after all, right. Alice and Oliver meant the world to her. They were all she needed and she would make sure they didn't feel the absence of their 'daddy'.

"Thank you, Harry", she said, a small smile forming on her lips, "thank you, for understanding. Enough about me, how was your day? Any luck finding who tipped us off about the Carrow's?"

"My day's been pretty splendid, actually, thanks", he said, jokingly. She knew he was doing his best to be light-hearted and maybe get a laugh out of her.

"Is that so? I wonder whether that's got anything to do with the fact that a certain Mrs. Weasley is probably currently beginning to make your absolute favorite dinner…", she smiled, widely. He always had an air of light around him.

"Well, if you're hinting that my wife is making steak and potatoes, that's got everything to do with everything", he said, almost seriously.

Hermione laughed, out loud, this time, "Harry! You and steak, inseparable, aren't you?"

"Listen, it has been man's favorite meal since the beginning of time. There's no need to question it, ever", he stated, factually.

"Alright, alright", she replied, a smile still lingering on her pixie features, "Shall I head over to your office after work so we can floo to my place together?"

"Sounds like a plan", he smiled, collecting the trays. He dumped the contents into the bin and placed the empty trays above it.

Hermione linked her arm in his once again and they headed back to the ministry, arm in arm. Luckily, lunch with Harry always made her feel better. He always knew what to say and when to say it. Once back at the ministry, they parted ways for the day and Hermione found herself in her office, alone.

'Right, then', she thought, opening the thin file the minister had handed her earlier that day, 'Let's see what we've got here.'

She had become so engulfed in her work, trying to decipher tiny details and wondering if she was simply grasping at straws, she jumped when the small watch on her wrist began beeping. She had set it early on, knowing she would get too immersed into her work and forget to leave the office. She filed her notes and documents into a small folder and tucked it into her desk drawer. Generally, Hermione had done everything possible to prevent having to take work home. She wanted to be with her children when she was home, giving them her attention, not huddled in a corner surrounded by paperwork. She exited her office and headed back down the hall towards the elevators, she would have to journey to the auror's department to get to Harry.

She held onto the strap that dropped from the ceiling and prayed the damn thing would stop lurching so much. Finally, she stepped out into the department and headed towards the office plated 'Harry Potter, Head Auror'. She knocked twice and heard, 'come in'.

"Harry, are you ready to head out? If not I can wait a few minutes", she said, but he shook his head.

"I'm ready, I can already taste the steak", he swallowed, mouthwatering.

"Alright", she turned and stepped into the private floo in Harry's office. It had been linked to the floo in Hermione's apartment since he first received his title of Head Auror. He stepped in beside her and together they were whisked away to her flat.


	10. Chapter 10: Curiosity Killed the Cat

A/N: Wedding planning has been going smoothly, give or take a few bumps along the road. I'm getting married in Fiji! I've been truly, honestly busy these days. To the point at which I'm reading my story as if someone else wrote it! It took a bit to readjust to writing, but here's the next chapter.

Don't forget to rate/review, it'd be amazing.

Chapter 9: Curiosity Killed the Cat

Alice turned her head to her left, feeling the warmth of someone next to her. She peeped her eye open to see Oliver cuddled up to her side. She turned towards her right, seeing the small form of Teddy on the other bed. Quietly, she shuffled out of Oliver's grasp and climbed down. She crept towards the door and peered around the edge, her nose in the air.

She sniffed and sniffed, but couldn't make out the sweet scent engulfing her sense. She tiptoed towards the kitchen and popped her head around the corner.

"Auntie Ginny?", she asked, wondering where she could be.

"Yes, sweetie?", Ginny asked from her position, she couldn't find the skillet in the cupboard under the island.

"Auntie Ginny, are you invis-i-tible?", Alice questioned, eyes wide with wonder.

Ginny popped her head above the island countertop, smoldering her giggle. She stood, having found her conquest and placed the skillet on the stove to heat.

"No, I'm quite _visible_ ," she replied, enunciating the word, "ready for some blueberry pancakes?"

Alice nodded her head, pensively. Something was stirring inside that little brain of hers and Ginny was hoping and praying it wouldn't be what she imagined it to be.

"Right then," Ginny smiled, trying to break her from her train of thought, "why don't you go wake the boys and I'll get these sorted for us?"

Alice tottled back into the hallway, disappearing around the corner, and Ginny breathed a sigh of relief.

'Phew, saved for now", she thought, pouring batter into the skillet.

From the corner of her eye, Ginny could see the small group of toddlers huddled by the hallway. They were quickly whispering away. She groaned internally, this was going to be quite a day. She watched as Alice sat on one of the chairs at the small children's table and Teddy and Oliver followed suit.

"Here we are," she said, placing a plate in front of each of the toddlers, "blueberry pancakes and bacon. How about a glass of orange juice?"

All three heads nodded enthusiastically. Ginny turned back towards the kitchen and majicked the oranges from the basket to squeeze themselves. With a wave of her wand, she conjured three sippy cups and one glass and watched as the juice began to squeeze and pour itself into the containers. Once filled, she handed each of the sippy cups to the children and seated herself at the small table.

"So, what shall we do today?", she glanced at the mounted clock, "we have quite a few hours until Harry and Hermione are back."

"Mmmm… Do you think we can play, mummy?", Teddy asked, innocently.

"What do you think Alice? Oliver?", Ginny questioned, "how about after breakfast, we can play with some of the quidditch figures?"

"Yes, please, Auntie Ginny," Alice said, nearly bouncing out of her seat, "can we please?"

"Oliver?", Ginny asked.

Oliver nodded, shyly. Although she had babysat him since he was in nappies, the little boy was still quiet and shy. Unfortunately, the events from last night might've made it more difficult for him to open to Ginny.

"It's settled then", Ginny smiled, "now, finish up your breakfast so we can wash up and get to it!"

After breakfast, Ginny spent her morning playing quidditch match after quidditch match with the little figurines Hermione had given Teddy for Christmas. Luckily, it's a welcome distraction. Once the games were over, Ginny led the little ones into the bath. She filled the large tub with just enough water and bubbles. Carefully, she seated all three of them into the bath and sat herself on the small mat next to it. She watched as they played with the little plastic animals and toys in the tub.

Once the children were all washed up, Ginny patted them dry and readied them for a nap. She thanked Merlin that these were the three easiest children she had ever met. She tucked in Teddy and pecked his forehead, his eyes already closed. Moving on, she handed Oliver one of Teddy's stuffed animals, knowing he likes to hold something in his sleep, and smoothed back his hair. She pecked his forehead. Finally, she reached Alice. Unlike Oliver and Teddy, her eyes were wide open. In this moment, Ginny knew what Alice had been whispering about earlier. Rhythmically, she tucked in the little girl and kissed her forehead.

"Auntie Ginny?", Alice started.

"Yes, sweetheart?", Ginny replied, worry coloring her thoughts.

"Why does Daddy want a second mummy?", she asked.

Ginny sighed wearily and seated herself at the foot of the little bed. She swept a strand of Alice's hair behind her ear.

"Well, do you remember the story I told you about the princess and her prince?", Ginny asked.

"The princess lost her prince, and she thought she found him," she continued as the little girl nodded, "but, he wasn't the right prince, was he?"

"No… He was the fake prince", she replied from memory.

"Just like that, your mummy thought daddy was the right prince, but he was the fake prince", Ginny replied sadly.

"When will mummy find her real prince?", she asked, curiously.

'A little push couldn't hurt, right?', Ginny thought, contemplating Alice's question.

"If I tell you a secret, will you keep it?", Ginny asked, eyeing the nodding toddler, "You can't even tell Oliver, just between you and me", she finished, tapping Alice on the nose.

"Okay, Auntie Ginny, I promise. Pinky promise", she said, holding out her tiny finger.

"Okay," Ginny replied, wrapping her pinky around Alice's, "Mummy's prince, when you see him, he'll have hair just like yours and eyes just like Oliver's."

Alice's eyes widened with knowledge and she nodded her head vigorously. Ginny smiled at the little girl and pecked her forehead again.

"Sleep, darling", Ginny whispered, "I'll wake you three when mummy and Uncle Harry are back.

Gently closing the door behind her, Ginny placed a hand on her belly and sighed. Honestly, she was glad about the little secret she now shared with Alice. It was simply a hunch, really, she thought as she walked towards the kitchen.

With a wave of her wand, the potatoes began peeling and chopping themselves. She busied herself with the steak as she thought about the day Alice and Oliver were born. She knew then, but kept the information to herself. When Oliver was born, his eyes were darker and, although they are still dark, they continue to lighten every passing day. Alice is unique in herself. Ginny had only seen that color of hair on one person in her entire lifetime. She would bet everything on her hunch, but when Hermione insisted her hair, too, was blonde at birth and darkened with age, Ginny didn't question it. If anything, Hermione had her reasons, but what were those reasons? And now, with Ron and Lavender in the mix, Ginny was unsure how her best friend was going to handle everything. She hoped Hermione would speak to her. She glanced at the clock once more, 3:36pm. Harry and Hermione would be home around 5:00, plenty of time to perfect her meal.


	11. Chapter 11: Days of the Week

A/N: It's Tuesday. And I have go to the DMV. And, again, it's only Tuesday. Let's hope the time passes while I write up another chapter!

Chapter 11: Days of the Week

Draco groaned as he pulled off his sheets. He was never an early riser, but duty calls.

'What time is it?', he thought, groggily. He glanced over to the grandfather clock; it read 6:15am.

'Perfect. Just what I needed, to be up early", he groaned, internally. He didn't need to be at work until nine, but his nightmares still haunted him.

Last night's nightmare included battle cries and soft hands. He headed towards the bathroom, allowing his dream to slip from his memory.

Once clean, he sauntered over to his closet. He idly sifted through his options. Of course, a negative side effect of having the country's largest closet: always having something to wear.

'What day is it?', he thought, 'Oh, right, Monday'. He pulled out a hanger holding a black suit and black shirt. He slid open his drawer of ties and brushed his fingers along the rows, his eyes looking for the black tie.

'Monday's are for mourning the weekends', he joked to himself as he dressed.

"Hops", he said, knowing the little elf would hear him, "please set me a plate, I'll take a coffee as well, thank you".

Draco finished his morning routine by misting his favorite fragrance over himself, some sort of teakwood and sweet tobacco mixture he had found in Madam Malkins'. Throughout the years, it had become his identifying scent.

'7:03am, not bad at all', he thought, heading out the door and down the stairs towards the kitchens.

He picked up the Prophet and sipped his coffee, relaxing as he read the front page.

" **What Happened to Hermione Granger?"**

His eyebrows arched as his interest piqued and he began reading the article. So, that's what the weasel was doing last night. His eyes glanced at the line 'what would always be around' and he smirked.

'Honestly,' he thought, 'how daft can one person be?'

Draco hadn't seen much of the Golden Trio together lately. This must be why. Who would have thought the weasel would be stupid enough to cheat on the brightest witch of their age? And who would have thought she wouldn't have figured it out by now?

Too many questions burned his brain as he recalled the soft hands from his nightmare. He shook his head clear and finished his breakfast. On his way out, he tossed the Prophet into the rubbish bin.

Picking up his suitcase, he headed towards the floo and evaporated in green flames.

"Louise", he said, "I want my mail on my desk and a coffee, please".

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy", she replied, standing from her desk.

As he situated himself at his desk, Blaise sauntered in. He had a satisfied grin on his face and Draco was desperate to talk business before he had to hear why his friend was so satisfied.

"I had dinner with Pansy last night", Draco started, "she said her father is quite interested in the deal and things are going smoothly."

"Well, last night I-", Blaise began.

"The look on your face is more than enough to know what you did last night", Draco quickly interrupted, "Did Mr. Parkinson send the contract corrections back yet?"

And thus, he began going about his business. He spent the next hour and a half revising the contract and adding or removing corrections made by Parkinson. Before he knew it, it was almost 1:30pm.

Draco grabbed his coat and stepped out of his office. He would usually work through lunch, but he had a meeting with the minister.

"Louise, forward my calls to Blaise. I'm going to lunch," Draco stated, knowing the blasted woman hadn't heard a word he said. He headed towards the floo and disappeared to the Ministry of Magic.

He avoided making eye contact with the glares that bore into his back and walked towards the elevators. He glanced at the center of the large room where the newly built statue stood. Hundreds of names were etched onto the base, names of the people slain by war. It was named the Memorial of the Fallen.

Once inside the elevator, Draco moved to the back and held onto the strap that dropped down from the ceiling. He waited for almost an eternity as the minister's office was on the top floor of the ministry.

Finally, he stepped out of the elevator and knocked on the door. He heard a deep voice permit him to enter and opened the door.

"Good afternoon, minister", Draco said.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy", Minister Shacklebolt replied, "I hope I am not interrupting anything important, but this is an urgent matter. Please, have a seat".

Draco sat in the chair across the desk and waited for him to continue.

"How is your mother?", he asked.

"She's well, thank you", Draco replied. After learning more about her at her many charities and functions, the minister had become quite fond of his mother. His father, not so much.

"Wonderful. Unfortunately, I have not asked for your presence for pleasant conversation", he began, "we have learned that the Carrow's were not found in the aftermath of the war."

Draco leaned in, fear beginning to trickle in his mind. The Carrow's were brutal and insane. If they were really on the loose, who knew what they were doing.

"When recalling the story, Mr. Potter mentioned that prior to the beginning of the war, Ms. Lovegood had stunned the pair and Professor McGonagall had tied them in the Ravenclaw tower", he continued.

Draco's eyebrows scrunched in concentration. He did not recall having seen them throughout the actual battle, only in the moments prior.

"Thus, due to the battle, nobody had remembered they were there. When doing a thorough search of the castle for any Death Eaters left behind, they were nowhere to be found", said the minister.

Draco listened to the minister's words, waiting for the reason he was called in.

"I have called you here today, Mr. Malfoy", he continued, "to ask a favor of you."

Draco's eyebrows rose, the Minister of Magic needs a favor? From him? He knew well enough that Draco would not be able to decline, whether the minister was asking or demanding.

Seeing as Draco was still listening intently, the minister continued.

"We are putting together a team to take the case of the Carrow's. I would appreciate your dutiful participation, Mr. Malfoy", he stated, "the first meeting will be held next Monday. Details will be sent to you via owl before the appointed date."

"Who else will be on this team, minister?", Draco said, narrowing his eyes. He could sense the minister had purposefully refrained from giving him any more details on the case.

"As I said", he replied, "details will be sent to you before Monday".

It seemed the minister was not going to budge on giving him any more information until then. Draco thought for a second, what if I have to work in close proximity with the Golden Trio? Honestly, how would they even work well together?

"Why are you asking me, of all people, to partake in this case?", Draco asked, hoping to find a way out.

"Mr. Malfoy, your input in this matter will be important as you have more knowledge than the other members of the team", he answered.

"Why me, though?", Draco questioned, "There are so many others you could ask to give you inside knowledge on Death Eaters. Why not Blaise? Or Theo? Theo even works for the ministry".

"As you know, the ministry has forgiven you and your family for your actions during the war", he started, "however, we cannot ignore the public's response to that. Partaking in this case will not only benefit the ministry with information, but also the Malfoy name."

Draco thought about the minister's words for a moment, leaning back in his chair.

'Hmm… he's not wrong. I'll have to join the wonder team either way, best to come out on top and willingly accept than be forced to', he pondered.

"Alright", Draco answered, standing and holding out his hand for the minister, "I look forward to the meeting on Monday".

The two men shook hands. The minister held on for a moment longer and looked him in the eye and said, "Please remember, this is a matter of utmost secrecy Mr. Malfoy."

Draco nodded and made his way out of the office. He wondered, throughout the elevator ride, who else would be on the team. He groaned internally, what if it really was just the Golden Trio and him? Could he manage that? Hours on end, alone, with pothead and weasel?

Lost in thought, he didn't see the mass of bushy brown curls heading in his direction as he stepped out of the lift. She didn't see him, her eyes cast down to the floor. He glided past her, their shoulders brushing, and headed towards the floo.

Returning to work was a great idea, it seemed to distract him from the thoughts gnawing at his brain. He spent the rest of his afternoon working hard on the contract for Mr. Parkinson, finally completing the corrections.

He checked his wand, it was 5:07pm. Damn, he hoped he wouldn't be too late. He didn't want mother to worry. He began gathering his belongings and placed the contract into a folder.

"Louise, please send this to Mr. Parkinson", he said, placing the folder onto her desk, "I'll be heading out. Good night."

"Will do, Mr. Malfoy", she replied, "see you tomorrow!"

Draco stepped into the green fire and floo'd to Malfoy Manor.

"Draco! Where have you been?", mother asked, worry etched on her face.

"I'm sorry, mother", Draco said, kissing her cheek, "I lost track of time."

"I was worried", she stated, "I'm glad you're home."

"How was your day?", he asked.

"Good, good", she replied, "your father and I took a stroll in the rose garden, you know how I love my roses."

"I'm glad you had a nice day", Draco replied, "work was busy, as usual."

"I sent out the invitations for the fundraiser this weekend", she said, eyes glistening, "Oh, Draco, I do hope someone catches your eye. It's been so long since your last girlfriend, was it Miss Parkinson?"

"Yes, mother", Draco sighed, standing and holding out his arm for her, "What's for dinner?"

"Seeing as how your father has barely eaten in the past few days, the elves thought it would be nice to have his favorite tonight", she said, taking his arm and allowing him to escort her to the dining room. Draco was glad for the distraction of dinner to pry his mother away from his lack of a wife.

"That sounds wonderful", Draco said, his father had an exquisite palate. He rarely ate common food, but Draco didn't quite mind it if it tasted good.

They met Lucius in the dining room and seated themselves around the table. Honestly, there was no need to sit in a formal dining room with a table for twelve when they were only a family of three. Three quarters of the table was untouched as the family sat at one end, Lucius at the head and Draco and Narcissa to his right and left.

Once seated, their plates appeared before them. The elves had made Chicken Madeira with a side of garlic herb asparagus. It looked and smelled mouthwatering and soon all three Malfoy's were enjoying their dinner.

"Well", Lucius started, "I must say, that was wonderful."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, dear", Narcissa beamed, noticing his empty plate, "the elves are quite fond of you, you know. You might consider giving them a compliment here and there."

"The dinner was well-made", Lucius said, albeit scowling, "thank you."

The elves, having heard the compliment, popped into the dining room.

"Thank you, Master Malfoy", they cried, tears streaming down their scrunched faces, "thank you!"

"Now, now", Narcissa consoled, "no need for tears."

They all nodded in unison and popped away, clearing their plates as well.

"Mother, father", Draco said, standing, "if you'll excuse me, I think I will retire to the library for the night."

"Good night, darling", his mother replied.

"Good night, mother", Draco said as he loosened his tie and made his way to the library. He slouched down in the large chair near the fireplace and poured himself a glass of firewhiskey. He glazed into the fire and sipped from the glass. He lost track of time as he allowed the thoughts of the new case to engulf his mind.

He set his empty glass on the side table and, with a wave of his wand, put out the fire. He made his way up the stairs and into his bedroom. He glanced at the clock, 11:53pm.

'Great', he thought, 'I'm going to be exhausted tomorrow'.

He quickly made his way through his nightly routine of showering and brushing and got into bed. The weight of the day submerged him into sleep and, once again, the nightmares surrounded him. Only this time, they were sinister. Visions of green and red light. He heard screams of 'Crucio!' and 'Avada Kedavra!'. He heard wild, cackling laughter.


	12. Chapter 12: Invitation to Hell

A/N: Do you remember how I had to go to the DMV that last chapter? Turns out I didn't have all the paperwork… even though that's what the lady told me to bring the first time I was at the DMV. I ended up having to go again, this past Tuesday. Lucky me, I finally got everything done! I also just came back from India from my shopping trip, too! That was Monday, though. I got almost all my wedding shopping done; I can't wait for the big day now that the most stressful part is over.

Chapter 11: Invitation to Hell

Harry and Hermione stepped out of the floo and into her flat. Hermione hung her coat on the rack and her bag on the hook before stepping into the kitchen. Quickly, she stepped into her bedroom to change while Harry flipped through the channels on the telly.

Once ready to go, she hurried out of the room and motioned for Harry to follow.

"Ready?", he asked, excitedly.

"Yes, yes", she said, giggling, "I know your stomach must be aching for Ginny's steak right now."

"Well… I can't say you're wrong", he replied, laughing.

"Wait!", Hermione said, hurrying out of the floo, "Harry, you go ahead. I forgot to check the mail, I'll be right over!"

"Are you sure? I can wait", he replied.

"Go on, I'll only be minute", she said, already stepping into the kitchen.

Shaking his head, Harry disappeared in emerald flames.

Quickly, she placed a few treats in the little owl feeder on the windowsill and grabbed her mail. She glanced at the time, it read 5:45pm.

"They'll be waiting for me", she said to herself, "Well, I'll just have to go through this at Harry's."

With that, she packed the envelopes into her purse along with the evening Prophet and stepped into the floo.

"I'm here!", Hermione announced, stepping out of the floo at Harry's and dusting herself. She looked around, but couldn't find her toddlers anywhere.

She made her way through the living room and into the kitchen and waved to Harry. He was sitting at the island, reading the evening Prophet.

"Hermione, love", Ginny smiled, kissing her cheek, "how was work?"

"It was good, busy as usual", she replied, "I hope the kids weren't too much trouble. Thank you, again, for babysitting so often."

"Nonsense, you know I love those two as my own", Ginny smiled warmly, "Dinner's almost ready, do you want to wake the little monsters from their nap?"

Hermione nodded and made her way towards Teddy's room. She gently pushed the door open and peered in. It was moments like these that made her heart swell. All three of the little ones looked so serene.

"It's time to wake up, love", she whispered, brushing the hair out of Alice's face.

She leant down and kissed Oliver's forehead, "Auntie Ginny made steak and potatoes, but I'm quite certain she has a little bit of peas and corn for you."

"And your daddy's home, Teddy", Hermione kissed his cheek, "I bet he can't wait to hear all about your day."

As the toddlers stirred and yawned, Hermione turned on the little lamp on the bedside table. One by one, they made their way to the living room.

"Daddy!", Teddy shouted, running towards Harry.

"Well, hello there", Harry laughed, placing Teddy on his knee.

"Daddy, mummy let us all play quidditch with the team Auntie Hermione got me and it was so fun and so fast", Teddy sped through his day, entertaining Harry thoroughly.

Hermione smiled at the pair and knelt down to the twins, "How was your day, sweetheart? What did you do today?"

"Well, mummy, we played quidditch with Teddy", Alice started.

"But, first, we ate yummy pancakes!", Oliver said, "Auntie Ginny makes the best yummy pancakes."

"And then we had to take a bath, but we gots to play in the tub, too!", Alice continued.

"And then we closed our eyes and now you're here, mummy!", Oliver said, excitedly, "you're back!"

Hermione laughed and pulled the two into a hug, "Of course I'm here, silly little goose, where else would I be?"

"I don't know", Oliver replied shyly, "but I missed yous, mummy."

"I missed you both", she replied, kissing each of their cheeks, "why don't you all go wash up with Uncle Harry while Auntie Ginny and I set the table?"

"Okay", Alice answered, holding onto Oliver's hand and following Harry and Teddy.

"Honestly, Hermione, Oliver is so shy and quiet until you're here. Then, he has an abundance of words to tell you all about his day", Ginny sighed, handing her the plates, "he is the sweetest little thing."

"Don't you worry", Hermione said, placing the plates on the table, "he just requires a little warming up to, that's all."

Hermione finished setting the table just as Ginny set down the steak. She placed a bowl of peas, a bowl of corn, and a bowl of mashed potatoes next to the steak.

Harry re-entered with the children in tow. With a wave of his wand, he filled two glasses with wine, one cup with water, and three sippy cups with apple juice.

Once everyone was seated and served, they began their meal.

"Auntie Ginny!", Oliver gasped, animatedly, "you made corn!"

"And peas!", Alice gasped, mimicking her brother.

"Well, a little fairy told me two little toddlers love peas and corn", Ginny giggled.

"Mum", Teddy said, a glint in his eyes, "but my favorite is… cake!"

"Well", Ginny sighed, knowing her son well, "maybe there's cake for dessert IF everyone eats their vegetables."

The children looked at each other and nodded, enthusiastically beginning their meals.

"Honestly Ginny", Hermione laughed, "you know exactly how to get your way with them."

"Merlin help me if I ever try to feed them vegetables", Harry grumbled.

"It's alright, dear", Ginny said, sipping her water, "you don't have a mother's touch."

Hermione shook her head, laughing. They finished their dinner, talking about their day and the coming week.

Once finished, Ginny waved her wand to set out paper and crayons for the children. Teddy, Alice, and Oliver toddled into the living room to color.

Hermione began to pick up the dishes, but Ginny brushed her away.

"Don't fret over it", she said, waving her wand.

The three adults filed into the living room after the children. Hermione settled herself on the small chair by the fireplace while Harry and Ginny cuddled up on the loveseat.

Hermione pulled out her mail and unfolded the evening Prophet. She quickly scanned the paper, releasing a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. There were no crazy articles about her life tonight. She placed the paper onto the small coffee table and began rifling through her mail.

It was not unusual for Hermione to receive invitations to weddings and parties. She was, after all, one third of the Golden Trio, regardless of how much she despised the title. However, this particular invitation caught her attention. The envelope itself felt thick and durable, it screamed expensive. On the front of the envelope, in exquisitely perfect cursive writing, was her name. She glanced over at Ginny and noticed she had a similar envelope in her hands. They shared a confused look and went back to their mail.

Hermione turned the envelope over and nearly hissed out loud, the gold wax seal on the back had a distinct M. She slid her finger under the seal and popped it open. Suddenly, she could smell a perfect medley of rose and mint.

"Wow", she whispered, glancing at Ginny.

"Wow, indeed", Ginny answered, "I've received invitations to their gala's every year, but none have been this… extravagant."

"That must be one heck of a spell", Harry said, sniffing the air.

Hermione slid out the invitation, running her hand across the velvety parchment. The gold lettering in contrast with the emerald parchment looked wonderful. Narcissa Malfoy knows what she's doing, that's for sure.

"It's an invitation to this year's charity ball", Hermione stated, reading the invitation.

"This Saturday evening", Harry replied, reading along with Ginny.

"That's strange", Ginny wondered, "usually the Malfoys have a theme. If I recall correctly, last year it was some icy wonderland, but there isn't a theme this year."

"Maybe it's meant to be a general charity ball?", Harry questioned.

Ginny raised her eyebrow, laughing, "When have the Malfoys ever fallen into the 'general' category?"

"No truer words have ever been said", Harry said, shaking his head, "I reckon I'll have to attend seeing as Malfoy and I are on friendly terms."

"Count me out, mister", Ginny raised her hands, "I'm seven months in and I'm not going anywhere near a pair of heels."

"Wait", Harry gasped, "how can you, my lovely wife, leave me to do this on my own?"

Suddenly, Ginny had an idea. It would take a bit of convincing, but she was sure she could manage…

"No way, Mr. Potter", she said, folding her arms, "I'm much too pregnant for things like this."

"Please, Gin", Harry said, exasperated, "don't do this to me. What'll I do all evening by myself?"

"Well, Hermione's got an invite", Ginny started, a twinkle in her eye, "I'm sure she'd be able to give you company."

"No", Hermione said, panicking, "no, no, no, no."

"Oh, Hermione", Harry pleaded, "please, don't make me do this by myself."

"Harry", Hermione stated, "no. I'm not going. What'll I do at a ball? I have nothing to wear. I have no idea what I'd do there. I won't know anybody there!"

"Please Hermione", he continued, "you'll know me! If you don't go, I'll be entirely alone!"

Ginny sat back, pleased with the way things were going. She knew she could count on her husband to convince Hermione without being suspicious.

"Come on, Hermione", she said, "when was the last time you went to a ball anyway? The Yule Ball in fourth year?"

Hermione sighed, she knew this was a losing battle, but the dread was already beginning to settle in. She hadn't seen him since the night of the battle and she didn't want to now, but there was no way she could convince Harry otherwise without him becoming suspicious.

"Alright", she finally answered, "I'll go."

"We'll go shopping first thing after work tomorrow!", Ginny squealed, entirely pleased with herself. This was going to work out wonderfully.


	13. Chapter 13: Story of Our Lives

**A/N: What, what?! Two updates in a row? I must be on a roll. Warning: this entire chapter is basically fluff because I haven't been able to write the twins much. I know it's been a slow start, but I'm sure it'll speed up once we get to the good stuff!**

Chapter 12: Story of Our Lives

"Alrighty", Hermione started, rising from her spot, "who's ready to go home?"

"Please, mummy", Alice began, "just a little while longer!"

"We want to play with Teddy", Oliver said, yawning, "only a couple minus, mummy."

"You mean _minutes_ , sweetie", Hermione enunciated, "but don't you worry, you'll be back tomorrow and you can play with Teddy for _hours_."

At this, both toddlers pondered their mummy's statement. Alice tilted her head to the side and her eyes went wide.

"Mummy", she said, "are hours longer than minutes?"

"Alice!", Oliver nudged her, pointing to the Potter's grandfather clock, "remember mummy said they were! The hands on the clock said so!"

"Well, Oliver", Ginny said, "the big hand is minutes and the little hand is hours."

She stood and pointed at the big hand on the clock, "the big hand goes all the way around. When it finishes going around, that means one hour has passed by."

Both toddlers looked at each other in disbelief. It seemed to blow their minds that time passed in such a way. Harry burst out in laughter and soon all three adults were giggling.

"Daddy, mum", Teddy grumbled, "what's so funny?"

Hermione snatched Teddy into her arms and blew a raspberry on his cheek, giggling.

"Oh, nothing", she laughed, "we're just being silly grownups."

"Well, mummy, I'm tired now", Alice said, hands on her hips, "it's been too many minutes!"

On cue, Oliver yawned once more. Hermione handed Teddy over to Ginny, grateful that the children had forgotten their cake and eminently avoided the sugar rush that might have ensued. Teddy nuzzled into Ginny's shoulder and watched as Hermione held a little hand in each of her own.

"Love you, teddy bear", Hermione whispered as the toddler's eyes were already closing. She gingerly kissed his cheek and then Ginny's before turning to do the same to Harry.

"Goodnight Alice, goodnight Oliver", Harry said, ruffling Oliver's hair.

"I'll see you tomorrow", Ginny stated, "maybe we can make breakfast together?"

Oliver nodded, shyly, and waved goodbye with his free hand. Harry led the way to the fireplace and tossed a handful of floo powder into the hearth.

"I'll see you at lunch, Harry", Hermione said, stepping into the fire, "see you tomorrow, Gin!"

In a flurry, they were transported back to their little flat; the bookstore below was long closed. Hermione cradled Oliver into her arms and held Alice's hand. She led them into the single bedroom and nestled Oliver into the bed. Following suit, she lifted Alice and laid her next to her twin.

"We love you, mummy", Alice whispered, cuddling closer to Oliver.

"I love you, too, sweet pea", Hermione replied, placing a kiss on both their foreheads.

Hermione tiptoed out of the room and settled herself on the couch. She had quite a bit of work to do before she could retire for the night. She stepped into the full kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine before opening the refrigerator. Pulling out her wand, she began making a list of everything she needed to stock her kitchen with.

Once finished with the kitchen, she made her way to the small closet across the master bedroom. Putting up a quick silencing charm, to prevent from waking the children, she began her work.

Countless extension charms, protection charms, and decorating charms later, Hermione stood in the doorway. She was quite proud of herself for how well things turned out.

She had managed to extend her small closet into a roomy bedroom for Oliver and Alice. She had the room painted in half, just like they liked. Tomorrow, she would have the opportunity to stop by the furniture store after work while she was shopping with Ginny.

Her shoulders sagged as she groaned. She had tried her best to keep her mind busy with the flat, but, ultimately, she had to return to reality.

'Shopping', she thought, 'with Ginny.'

She ran a hand down her face. Her mind was reeling with concerns, but the most blatant, badgering thought was none other than Draco Malfoy. She hadn't really seen him since the final battle. She wasn't quite sure if she wanted to. Now, there was that, but there was also the shopping. She was going to have to endure hours on end of trying on dresses and shoes and jewelry. All for one little ball.

'I know exactly what I need', thought Hermione, making her way to the bathroom.

She lowered the silencio and ran herself a nice, hot bath. Reaching into her bathroom cabinet, she found her rose and vanilla bath salts and generously salted the water. She undressed and eased herself into the bath, letting the hot water soothe her tired body.

Finally, she let herself become overwhelmed with her thoughts. What was he like now? Did he look the same? What if he was married? Would he remember? Maybe he simply didn't care? Why would he even care? Why was she fretting over Draco sodding Malfoy? He was Draco Malfoy! He tormented her for years on end. They just happened to find solace in one another that night, it was nothing more than that.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts of the platinum headed man. She hadn't seen him or worried herself over him in years, she didn't need to start now. Plus, there were so many more important things to stress herself over.

'How in Merlin's beard am I going to lead this case?', she thought, straining her shoulder muscles in worry.

'I wonder who else is on the team', she thought, gently exfoliating her skin, 'I'm sure Kingsley would include Harry, being Head of the Auror Department and all.'

She leaned her head back against the bath. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the soft scent surround her. The flowery smell of roses mixed with the sweet vanilla did wonderful things to her mind, forcing herself to relax.

She gently lifted herself out of the bath and readied for bed. Tiptoeing into the master bedroom, she snuggled close to her babies and fell into a light sleep.

Before long, she felt a tiny hand on her cheek. She peeked her eyes open to a large pair of brown and a large pair of silver eyes.

"Yay!", Alice giggled, "you're awake!"

"Mummy", Oliver asked, "has it been enough hours now?"

"It has!", Hermione giggled, tickling the toddlers, "it's been plenty of hours, but let's get freshened up before we head to Auntie Ginny's. Mummy has to take a quick shower."

"Okay", Alice pondered, "but, mummy, we're big kids now. We can put on our own clothes."

"Hmmm…", Hermione wondered, a finger on her chin, "I'm not sure, Alice. What do you think Oliver?"

"Mummy", he started, a slight tug of a smirk playing on his features, "we're very big now, I think we can difinily do it."

"Alright", Hermione answered, enunciating the correction, "If you're sure you can _definitely_ do it, I'll just lay out your clothes for you and leave you to it."

"Can I please, please wear my green dress?", Alice begged, "I'll be very careful and won't spills anything!"

"Okay", Hermione kissed her head, stepping towards the closet. She pulled out a pale emerald dress and a pair of tights for Alice. She glanced at Oliver, but he didn't seem to care what his attire for the day would be. Reaching in once more, Hermione pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a gray sweater. She laid both pairs of clothes on the bed along with a pair of socks for Oliver.

"Alright, you two", she said, turning towards the twins, "I'll be back in 10 minutes."

The twins nodded, vigorously and began undressing. Hermione chuckled and stepped out of the room. She turned to the door and put up a sonorous.

'There', Hermione thought, making her way to the bathroom, 'that should do it.'

Luckily, no problems arose while she showered and dressed. She knocked on her bedroom door and popped her head in. Much to her surprise, both her kids had managed to dress entirely correctly.

"Well, look at you two!", she gushed, "you did such a good job! Mummy's so proud of you."

Hermione helped them into their shoes and they all stepped into the floo, ready to get to the Potters' house. She handed the kids to Ginny, promising to go shopping with her after work and hurried to the Ministry of Magic.

Finally, in her office, she shed her jacket and sat behind her desk. She pulled out the Carrows' file and began her trek through the information they currently had. She realized it wasn't enough, but it was something to go off.

'Where did this come from?', Hermione wondered, peeling at an article.

"Oh, Merlin!", she gasped, aloud, "how did that happen?!"

Slowly peeling back the edge of an article, she realized two pieces of parchment had stuck together. She reached into her desk drawer for tweezers and a magnifying glass. She couldn't risk a magnifying charm on such a delicate piece of parchment.

"Hermione?", Harry knocked, stepping into the office.

"Oh, hello Harry", she replied, surprised, "what can I help you with?"

She placed her utensils on the desk and looked into his green eyes, confused.

"Erm…", he started, "it's time for lunch?"

"What?", Hermione answered with a blank face, "but I only just got to work?"

"Hermione, what do you mean? It's half past noon", he replied worriedly.

"Oh, no, I'm so sorry, Harry", she apologized, "I must have gotten too caught up again! Let's go!"

"It's alright", he chuckled, "I should have known you would. What'll we have today?"

"Oh, I don't know", she smiled, knowing they would end up at Mel's, "what are you in the mood for?"

Hermione pulled on her jacket and followed Harry out of the office. She turned and placed a locking charm on her office. They joked as they made their way to muggle London, hand in hand.

"So", Harry started, once they were seated with their lunch, "are you looking forward to shopping?"

"Ugh", she groaned, "don't remind me."

"Honestly, Hermione", he said, "I can take the kids for the evening. I can't imagine why you'd want three toddlers with you while you shopped."

"No, no", she laughed, "I'd never hear the end of it if I didn't get Alice's opinion on the dress! Besides, the kids need a new wardrobe and furniture as well. I finally got to extending the flat last night."

"If you say so", he shrugged, "what else do you need to do in the flat?"

"Um", she pondered, "I think the twins need an extended closet and I should probably do the same to mine as well. Then there's the bathroom, it's fairly small for the three of us. I think I might need to add a small office and library and extend the front living room."

"That's quite a bit of work to go", Harry said, eyebrows raising.

"That's not all", Hermione replied, "we'll need a little more space in the kitchen. The kids can't reach the barstools at the countertop so I'll need to add a small dining table."

"How did you manage to convince the Ministry to give approval?", he laughed, "Percy would have my head and tell me to find a larger place!"

"Well…", Hermione smirked, "I happen to be good friends with the Minister of Magic."

"That's unfair!", Harry said, feigning hurt, "I wouldn't get the same kindness!"

"Oh, shut it", she laughed, "aren't you the 'Chosen One' or something?"

"Something like that", he joked, biting into his sandwich.

The two friends finished their meals and headed out the door back to the office. Harry kissed her cheek goodbye and they parted ways to their offices.

"Granger", a thick voice stated, "where were you?"

"McLaggen", Hermione replied, "I've been at lunch."

"Oh", Cormac replied, "maybe we could have lunch sometime?"

"That would be nice", she said, "but, I'm quite busy at the moment, if you'll excuse me please."

She hurried her way around the boy before he could reply. She sighed, McLaggen had been trying to get her to go to lunch with him for years now and she had been avoiding the task for the same.

She ducked into her office and grabbed a file labeled 'Tea' from the top drawer. She stepped out of her office and towards the office of the Head of the Department of Mysteries. She knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in", a gruff voice said from inside.

She turned the knob and stepped into the room.

"What can I do for you, Granger?", he replied.

"I've completed the case file on the missing artifacts at Hogwarts", Hermione answered, handing him the file.

"Alright", he said, surprised, "thank you."

"Of course, sir", she replied, turning to leave.

"Wait, Granger", Montague said, "I'm sorry about your husband."

Hermione turned and nodded, clenching her jaw. She left the office and headed into her own, collapsing in her chair. She had been doing so well, ignoring the situation with her ex-husband, but it seemed like everybody else wasn't going to ignore it with her. She laid her head on her desk and closed her eyes, refusing to let any tears escape.

'Head high, Hermione', she thought to herself, 'you're okay.'

She sat upright, patted her curls down, and engrossed herself in work. Before she knew it, the work day was over. She hadn't made any more progress on separating the two pieces of parchment, though. Frustrated, she packed her desk and headed to Harry's office.

 **A/N: Please review and rate! I'd love the feedback, especially since I hit writers block really easily and your criticism would be so helpful.**


	14. Chapter 14: Overseas

**A/N: Ummm… hi! I'm back, sort of. My writer's block has (hopefully) disappeared! Thank you to everyone for sticking through this with me.**

 **On a side note, I run a food blog on Instagram if anyone's interested. That gets many more updates and is a lot more personal, but I'd appreciate it if you guys took a look! The name is thenonfictionfoodie.**

Draco jolted awake, sweat trickling down his temple. Eyes wide, he scanned the room, adjusting to the comfort of being home. His nightmares had become continuously vivid; it might be time to start the dreamless sleep draught again.

"Hops", he said, stepping out of the bed.

"Yes, Master Draco?", Hops replied, appearing in the room.

"Please gather the ingredients for dreamless sleep draught and ready them in my lab. I'd also like my coffee and toast today", Draco replied, making his way to the bathroom.

"Yes, sir", the little elf answered, popping away.

Draco busied himself with his morning routine and made his way down to the kitchen. He settled himself on the barstool at the high counter and began sipping his coffee.

"Hops?", Draco asked, knowing the elf could hear him, "Where are mother and father?"

"Master and Mistress have gone to Diagon Alley, sir", Hops replied, "they's shopping for Saturday, sir".

Draco nodded and unfolded the Daily Prophet. Luckily, there was nothing too insane to read about today. It seemed Loony Lovegood had opened up a daycare center for magical children.

'Huh', Draco thought, 'Magical Minds Daycare. That's quite brilliant, actually.'

Draco finished up his breakfast and pulled on his suit jacket. He floo'd to work and began his day.

"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy", Louise greeted him, "you have a meeting with Mr. Parkinson at 1:00pm and another with Mr. Zabini immediately afterwards."

"Good morning", Draco replied, "Thank you, Louise."

Draco settled into his morning work regime. First, he opened his mail and sent out his replies. He had so many documents to sign, his inbox was almost full to the brim. He grit his teeth and began reading through his contracts before signing and sending them out. He watched as the contract flew above his head and out the hatch in his wall.

In his early years of working, Draco had noticed the delay in time that was caused by sending owls. Through plenty of research and many, many failed attempts, he had created a spell which involved a mix of a levitation charm and an accio. He had created a system in which the spelled documents were levitated and sent, by a reverse accio, to their destination through a complex in-wall system. He was quite proud of his invention as it created a smoother, more discrete delivery.

Finally, all the documents were signed and sent to their origins. He glanced down at his watch and sighed.

'11:45..,' he thought, 'that's it? That's all the time that has passed?'

He grabbed his coat and stepped out of his office.

"I'm going to lunch, Louise," he said, decidedly, "Please prepare the conference room for Mr. Parkinson's arrival and request that Mr. Zabini attend as well. I'll be back before the meeting."

He stepped into the cold April air and made his way down the street. He had no idea what he wanted to eat and no idea where he was going until a delicious scent wafted his way.

'That smells mouthwatering…', he thought, following the scent into a little muggle store with red lettering.

"Hello", the man behind the counter said, "How may I help you today?"

"Umm…", Draco hadn't eaten here before, "what do you recommend?"

"Oh", he glanced behind his shoulder at the bright menu above his head, "If I were you, I would get the pepperoni. It's the absolute best. By the looks of it, that's what you must have smelled on your way in."

"Alright, I'll do that", Draco glanced at the menu as the young man had, "and an iced tea."

"That'll be five forty-nine", the man stated.

"Here you are", Draco said, handing the man a plastic rectangle. Luckily, Blaise had taught him the amazing thing muggles called 'credit cards'. The simple fact that muggles had means to spend money they didn't have was astounding.

The man handed Draco his card and receipt along with a small number. Draco took a seat at one of the tables by the window and waited for his food.

Once it had arrived, Draco glanced around and noticed the muggles eating with their hands. He followed suit and took a tentative bite into the thing they called 'pizza'.

"Mmmm," Draco groaned, aloud.

It was delicious. He had never tasted any wizard food like it. He quickly cleaned his plate, sipping his iced tea, and made his way back to the office. It was nearly time for his meeting with Mr. Parkinson. He settled back into his office and readied the contracts.

"Louise", Draco started, stepping back out of his office, "Please show Mr. Parkinson to the conference room when he arrives."

Draco set his files and contracts on the conference table and seated himself at the head.

"Draco", Blaise said, taking his seat to the right of him.

"Blaise", Draco replied, nodding to his partner.

Soon, Mr. Parkinson had arrived and they had begun talk of business. Just like Pansy had mentioned, her father was quite pleased with the adjustments in their contract and quickly signed the document.

"Draco, my boy", Mr. Parkinson started, "I look forward to expanding our companies side by side."

"As do I, sir", Draco replied, shaking the man's hand.

"It is such a loss that we cannot combine our companies through marriage", he began, "if only Pansy could be… swayed in a different direction."

"Pansy and I have been friends since birth, sir", Draco replied, keeping his composure, "we respect each other and understand our feelings are simply friendly."

"If only…", Mr. Parkinson said, regretfully, "not a problem, dear boy, we will expand as partners!"

"Of course, sir", Draco stated, leading the way out of the room. Mr. Parkinson had been pushing for their families to tie bonds for years, it was why he and Pansy had dated in the first place.

Once he had shown Mr. Parkinson out, Draco stepped back into the conference room where Blaise waited.

"Well", Blaise said, "Looks like we won't need to have a meeting after all. Let's have a drink!"

They had not expected a smooth transition and signature from Mr. Parkinson. It was definitely a pleasant surprise after all the work they had put into this deal.

They both took their respective seats and Draco poured each of them a firewhiskey.

"To all our hard work!", he said, clinking glasses with his best friend.


	15. Chapter 15: Diagon Alley

**A/N: So.. to the guest who wrote a review and to all those who are most definitely thinking that the story is slow and rambling.. I know** **I'm having a hard time getting my thoughts in order. I really appreciate all your reviews and advice! Hopefully this next chapter is better!**

 **Also, I enjoy writing from Hermione's perspective with the twins rather than talk about Draco's day. I think, following my story line here, Draco will mainly be going to work, lunch, then home. So, I've made an executive decision. From here on out, we will mostly be sticking to Hermione's perspective. We'll definitely be reading Draco's as well, though!**

 **Reminder: We are currently on Tuesday of the same week in the lives of the characters. I know it's a slow start, but we'll get there! Thank you for bearing with me while I explore and learn to write!**

 **Don't forget: to get more updates/contact with me, follow me on Insta: thenonfictionfoodie!**

Chapter 14: Diagon Alley

Harry and Hermione stepped out of the floo and into the Potter's home. Harry, knowing where his wife would be, headed towards the kitchen. Hermione made her way to Teddy's bedroom to wake the children.

"Hello, loves," she said, kissing their temples, "It's time to wake up."

Alice's eyes were the first to pop wide open. She threw off her blanket and scrambled down from the small bed.

"Mummy, mummy!", she said, jumping up and down, "It's been so many hours! It's time to go shopping!"

At that, Hermione groaned internally. She had completely forgotten her day of shopping with Mrs. Potter and the toddler trio.

"Mummy," Oliver started, rubbing his eyes, "can I gets a new book, please?"

"Of course, my little olive," she smiled, "let's all go wash up."

Hermione helped Teddy out of bed and the three toddlers followed her into the bathroom. Once they were all ready to go, she met with Ginny in the living room.

"Well, don't you all look so excited", Ginny smiled, "I wonder what we're doing today…"

"Mum! Did you forget?", Teddy gasped, "we're going to Diagon Alley!"

"You're right!", Ginny said, feigning surprise, "I had forgotten!"

"Alright, you two," Harry said, stifling a laugh, "go on now or you'll be late."

Harry ushered them into the fireplace and Ginny dropped the floo powder. With a shout of 'Diagon Alley', the group was whisked away.

'Finally,' Harry thought, making his way to the kitchen. He quickly scarfed down the dinner Ginny had made and made his way to the fireplace where he disappeared in the harmless flames.

In Diagon Alley, Hermione and Ginny were making their way towards Madam Malkins'.

"Welcome, welcome," Madam Malkin greeted, "How may I help you today, dearies?"

"My friend here is looking for a dress," Ginny stated, "she's attending the event at the Malfoy Manor this year."

"Alright," she replied, glancing at the children, "why don't you make yourselves comfortable over there and I'll go gather some options!"

Ginny dropped herself in between Alice and Teddy on the couch, Oliver seated beside Alice. Hermione glanced around, nervously. She was unsure about the ball to begin with, but now that she was in the shop and searching for a dress, her nerves were wracked.

"Gin," she started, glancing towards Madam Malkin and her ever-growing mountain of dresses, "are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Hermione," she replied, "Yes, I'm sure this is a good idea. Now go on into the dressing room!"

Hermione sighed, but followed Madam Malkin towards the dressing rooms. She entered the small area and frowned at the mountain of dresses she had to try on.

'Well…', she thought, 'I best get started.'

Back in the waiting area, Madam Malkin had offered all three children and Ginny some cheese and bread to nibble while they waited.

"Are you excited to see mummy in all her pretty dresses?", Ginny asked the twins.

"Mummy is going to look so bootful", Alice stated while Oliver nodded.

"I'm sure she will look _beautiful_ in all the dresses", Ginny replied.

Hermione stepped out of the dressing room in her first outfit. It wasn't quite what she would wear, but she didn't know enough about these types of dresses to make that decision.

"Well?", she asked.

Ginny stared at her, eyes wide in disbelief. Then, she started laughing.

"You- you-", she was laughing so hard, she couldn't form a coherent sentence.

"God- please", she clutched her tummy, "that dress looks ghastly!"

"Ginny!", Hermione said, stifling her own laugh. The dress did look quite ridiculous. It was a pink, dress that began with a tube top, but burst into an A-line tulle monstrosity.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but that dress is definitely not it", Ginny replied, finally calmed down.

"Auntie Gin is right, mummy", Alice said, eyeing the gown, "that's much too pink!"

Hermione turned and stepped back into the dressing room to try on her next option.

An hour and a half and thirteen dresses later, Ginny took matters into her own hands. She instructed Madam Malkin to take size measurements of all three toddlers while she perused the rows of dresses herself.

She pulled out a long dress and handed it to Hermione, "try this, I think it will suit you well."

Ginny settled herself back on the couch with the children and flipped through Witch Weekly as she waited.

"What do you think?", Hermione said, "it's quite revealing, don't you think?"

"Wow, Hermione", Ginny gawked, "you look amazing."

"Are you sure? It's not too much?", Hermione asked.

Oliver slipped down the couch and made his way towards his mummy. He gently placed his little hand on the fabric. He was in awe.

"Mummy", he started, whispering, "you look like a princess."

"You look amazing, mummy", Alice said, "please, please pick this one!"

Hermione turned to look at herself in the full body mirror. She felt tall and gorgeous in this dress. She hadn't felt so beautiful since the Yule ball in her fourth year. She remembered Viktor and the way he brushed her hair from her temple and told her she was beautiful.

"Alright", she said, a blush tinging her cheeks, "I'll take it."

Soon after, the dress was packed and ready to go. She assisted Alice and Oliver while Ginny did the same for Teddy. They left the store having sent loads of clothes home for the children.

"Who would like some… ice cream?", Ginny asked.

The two mothers giggled as all three toddlers chimed "me! me! me!".

They made their way to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and, with ice creams in hand, seated themselves in the patio outside the little shop.

The toddlers enthusiastically busied themselves with their ice cream while Ginny and Hermione talked.

"Look there," Ginny said, glancing towards Gringott's, "it's the Malfoy's."

Hermione inhaled sharply and glanced in the direction Ginny had mentioned. It was indeed the indisputable Malfoy platinum hair that distinguished who they were. Narcissa Malfoy caught Hermione's eye and turned to Lucius, whispering. Lucius looked in the direction of the mothers and toddlers and narrowed his eyes.

'Damn', Hermione panicked.

She turned back to her ice cream, swiftly and changed the topic of conversation to dinner.

"I made sure to make plenty of roast chicken and peas with carrots for dinner, so Harry should be okay", Ginny mused, "I do hope the kitchen isn't a mess. Will you be over for dinner with the children? I did make enough for all of us."

"Alright", Hermione nodded, "but you have to promise to come over for dinner as soon as my flat is ready."

"Oh, I wouldn't miss a single chance to have your cooking Miss Granger", Ginny teased, "count me there."

"Good afternoon," a voice stated, a shadow looming over the table, "Mrs. Potter, Miss Granger."

The two glanced towards the sound and found themselves face to face with Narcissa Malfoy.

'Bollocks,' Hermione cursed, inwardly.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Malfoy," Ginny replied, politely.

"Good afternoon," Hermione repeated, "may we help you?"

Narcissa's eyes darted to Alice, but she resettled her gaze on Hermione.

"No," she answered, "I would just like to say hello. And who, may I ask, are these three little ones?"

"I'm Teddy", Teddy answered, "my mum was Tonks and my dad was a werewolf, but my mum is also mummy and daddy."

"Is that so?", Narcissa mused.

"I'm Alice and this is Oliver, he's my brother," Alice stated, matter-of-factly, "this is my mummy. Who are you?"

"I'm Narcissa Malfoy", she answered, smiling radiantly. Hermione and Ginny gaped and glanced at each other. They had never seen the Malfoy matriarch smile. It was stunning.

"I shall leave you to your ice cream," she said, making her exit, "it was lovely seeing you again Mrs. Potter, Miss Granger."

"Ummm…", Ginny started.

"That was quite strange", Hermione finished for her, cleaning up the children before they headed out.

"It was," Ginny said, her thoughts carrying her away from the present. Hermione and Ginny held the toddler's hands and made their way to Flourish and Blotts. There, Oliver picked out a handful of books to add to his shelf while Hermione magicked an enormous stack to follow her as she added to her pile.

"Blimey, Hermione," Ginny said, lounging in the children's section with the toddlers while she shopped, "do you plan to buy the whole shop? You realize you live upstairs, right?"

"Oh, stop it," Hermione blushed, "I got carried away, but I need these for research on a new case."

The group made their way towards the floo after Hermione had paid and sent the books to her flat.

"Alrighty," Hermione said, "are we ready to head home?"

"I believe so, we have all we needed to get, right?", Ginny asked.

"Yup," Hermione answered and headed into the fireplace. Hermione dropped the powder and they were whisked back to the Potter's home.


	16. Chapter 16: Muggle London

**A/N: How was it? Lol, sorry! I just really want to know!**

 **Thank you for everyone who's reading/following/favoriting/reviewing/etc.**

Chapter 15: Muggle London

"Harry?", Ginny asked as she stepped through the floo into their living room.

"Hello, love", Harry replied, entering from the kitchen and kissing his wife on the cheek, "How was shopping?"

"Dreadful," Hermione answered with a groan, "I tried on so many dresses that I never want to look at another one again!"

"Uncle Harry! We had ice cream!", Alice said excitedly.

"And I got a new book, too", Oliver chimed in.

"And mummy boughts me lots of stuff!", Teddy said, not wanting to miss out on the shopping story-telling.

"Well, well," Harry chuckled, ruffling Teddy's hair, "it does sound like you all had plenty of fun. How about some dinner?"

Harry helped the children wash up while Hermione and Ginny set the table. Dinner was a quiet affair as he watched the telly while he waited. Soon after, Hermione was making her way towards the floo.

"Let me," he said, carrying Oliver in his arms.

Hermione reappeared in her flat. At first, she wasn't quite sure where she was. She tilted her head and noticed a mountain of shopping bags.

'It seems like this is my flat,' she thought, 'but is it, really?'

"Surprise!", Harry said, "I know you're busy at work and you had already told me about all the extensions. I thought I'd give you a hand."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione whispered, tears beginning to sting her eyes, "it's perfect."

They placed the twins on the couch as they napped and made their way through the flat. The living room had been extended to include enough space for a small bookshelf and play area for the twins. There were two connecting doors that led to the home office and library. There was also an open archway that led to the kitchen.

The office was a beautiful, pale shade of salmon. It had a large enough space for Hermione to place a sizeable desk and two meeting chairs as well as a fireplace.

The library, although not as vast as the Hogwarts library, had a bountiful amount of space and was a matching shade as the office.

"It's gorgeous, Harry," Hermione said, "you must absolutely come furniture shopping. After all the work this must have taken, I would love to have your help making the room complete."

"Of course," Harry answered, "but there's more."

He led her out of the library and into the kitchen. It wasn't much larger than it had been previously, but enough space had been made to add a dining table. Harry knew her too well. He knew she preferred a cozy kitchen to an enormous one.

The made their way back to the living room and down the hallway. The first room remained the same, but had a plentiful bathroom newly attached to it.

The second door, the bathroom, had been extended as Hermione had mentioned at lunch. It now contained enough space for a larger bathtub and a few other items the twins might need.

"I've charmed the bathroom to sense when either of the kids are in here alone. It'll automatically induce a sonorous so you can hear them. The same goes for all other rooms in your flat," Harry informed her, "I know you've got a lot on your plate so I just wanted to make it a little bit easier."

"Thank you, Harry," she said, "this is absolutely amazing."

"I know you had already worked on the twins' bedroom so I left it as is and went ahead and extended all the closets", he finished, "I can't take all the credit, though. I had a helping hand in the form of George Weasley. I hope you like it."

"Like it?", she asked, "I love it, Harry. It's perfect. Thank you so much. With work and the children, I would be extending and remodeling for months before I was finished. Thank you. I'll make sure I let George know as well."

She engulfed him in a hug and led the way back to the living room. Although the flat was perfectly remodeled, furniture was still left to be bought. Harry and Hermione carried the children to the king bed in Hermione's room and tucked them in.

"Goodnight, Hermione", Harry said, making his way back to the living room.

Exhaustion engulfed her and before she knew it, it was time for work. She quietly completed her morning routine and woke the children. After dropping them at Ginny's, she headed in to work.

Her morning passed quickly and peacefully.

'Nothing too scandalous today, thank goodness', she thought as she flipped through the Daily Prophet.

Her eyes landed on a moving picture in which her friend Luna Lovegood was cutting a ribbon on a humble little cottage. She flipped to the indicated page and read about the newly opened daycare.

'Oh my, this is wonderful', she thought, giddily, 'absolutely perfect.'

She pulled out two pieces of parchment and dipped her quill into the ink pot. She made the first letter out to Ginny and the second to Luna. It would be most wonderful to allow the children to practice magic in a safe environment. It wasn't healthy for them to bottle it up and try to prevent it; generally, that's what caused the burst of magic when young ones were feeling strong emotions.

Hermione packed up her bag and made her way to the head's office. She knocked twice before entering.

"Granger", Montague said.

"I just wanted to inform you I will not be returning today", she said.

"You know you don't need to tell me this, right?", he asked, "this is such a rare occurrence anyway."

"Right, well, see you tomorrow", she said, turning and heading towards the floo where she was meeting Harry.

Together, they made their way to Mel's for lunch while bickering about where to eat. Lunch was swift and filling as they had their usual.

"Where to first?", Harry asked.

"I think I'd like to start with furniture", she answered.

They headed towards the muggle furniture store and started in the children's department. Hermione ordered two twin beds, gray and green comforter sets, a small bookshelf, a children's easel, a drawing table, a small table for Alice's quidditch set, and everything her little ones would imagine or want in their room. Luckily, the children's department contained toys as well. Hermione was able to purchase all the muggle toys her babies could want. The wizarding children toys would have to wait until she had a chance to shop in Diagon Alley.

"Blimey, Hermione", Harry said, surprised, "that's quite a bit of furniture and we've just started."

"I might as well put that Ministry war money to good use now", she stated, "I hadn't touched it for years, but now.."

"Don't worry about it", Harry said, "I gave mine to George and Luna. George to help fund the joke shop and Luna to invest in her daycare."

"That's quite noble of you, Mr. Potter", she answered with a smile.

"Ginny told me you owled her. We're definitely sending Teddy there as well. Ginny sent Luna an owl earlier; I'm assuming Alice and Oliver are already signed up?", he asked.

"Yes, Luna thought it would be wonderful to have them", she answered.

They moved on to Hermione's bedroom furniture. There, she bought a new comforter set, side tables, a wardrobe, and a comfy chair. After that, it was onto bathroom supplies. They purchased rugs and mats and shower/bath curtains. The living room was easy as they had already purchased the children's play area furniture in the children's department and simply needed a new couch set, telly, coffee table, bookcase, and a few other odds and ends.

The kitchen was a longer process. There were tons of small and large appliances Hermione needed, but she also had to ensure she would be able to charm them to work properly in the magical world.

"Finally," Harry sighed, glancing at his watch, "it's been hours, Hermione. It's almost 6:00pm."

"I'm not quite finished, Harry", she answered, "I just have a few more things to gather. Would you mind keeping the children a little longer? I would rather not take another day to shop for the flat."

"Of course," he said, kissing her cheek, "I'll see you in a few."

"Bye, Harry", she waved.

She wrapped up in the muggle furniture store and made her way to the bookstore. Although her children were living in the magical world, she still wanted to expose them to the muggle world. They were not quite old enough for amusement parks and movie theatres, but they had enjoyed quite a few parks and muggle books and stories.

Hermione purchased all the classics, including Cinderella, Snow White, other Disney princesses, Lord of the Rings, Where the Wild Things Are, Charlotte's Web, The Giving Tree, and many more. She smiled as she remembered her daddy reading these stories to her before bed. He would always read an extra chapter, even if it was past her bedtime.

Once she purchased the children's books, she made her way to the adult section to purchase a set of her own. Now that she had a full library, she was only limited by the space on the shelves.

'It's getting late', she thought, 'I'm almost done.'

She hurried out of the shop and ran straight into something solid.

'Oh', she thought, 'ow.'

"Are you alright?", the man asked.

"Yes, sorry", she answered, lifting her head, "I wasn't paying quite enough attention. My apologies."

"Granger?", the man asked.

"Malfoy?", she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I work around the corner", he said, pointing at a large glass building, "Malfoy Industries."

"Oh", she blushed, realizing her rude question.

He studied her, quizzically. She had grown quite a bit. The last he saw her was that night, hundreds of days ago, but she hadn't changed much. Her shoulders were sagged and her brow was creased. She seemed to be stressed and nervous.

He cleared his throat.

"It was nice seeing you again", she squeaked and hurried off in the opposite direction.

"What a strange woman…", Draco thought aloud, heading into the dark alley to apparate home.

Hermione blushed and rushed into the sliding doors of the supermarket. She busied herself collecting her groceries to fill her refrigerator and hurriedly paid.

Once inside the safety of an alley, she apparated to her flat and unpacked the food.

She finished quickly and headed to Harry's for a quick supper and to bring the kids home. Luckily, she had just enough time to set a charm to set the flat in order while she was out at the Potter's home.

She pushed the thoughts of Malfoy from her mind and focused on Alice and Oliver's reaction to the newly furnished flat.

"Mummy! Look!", Alice shouted, pointing to the play area in the living room, "where did that come from?!"

"Oh, wow!", Hermione feigned surprise, "that's amazing! You two must have been good lately!"

"Mummy there are so many books here", Oliver said in amazement.

"Yes, there are, sweetpea", she replied, smiling, "let's go have a look at your room, shall we?"

The two hurried down the hall and burst into their bedrooms. They both paused in the doorway to admire the room. It was perfect. Each side of the room had a bed, one green and one gray. The bedroom was painted an ombre forest green that faded into silver at the top. There was a large walk-in closet in view and a petite version of the bookshelf in the living room. They were in awe of all the toys they had.

"I can paint now, mummy", Alice said, pointing to the child-sized easel.

"Look at all the colors", Oliver gasped, rushing to the drawing table.

"It was you, wasn't it, mummy", he asked, ever so observant.

"Yes, loves", she chuckled in reply, "do you like it?"

"I love it, mummy!", Alice answered for him.

"I'm glad", she said, kissing her head, "let's have a bath and get into bed?"

"Okay," Oliver replied, "but I'm sleepy, mummy."

"I know, sweetie, thank you for waiting for me", she kissed his head and held his hand. She led them to the bath and filled the tub.

Once the kids were bathed and in their jammies, Hermione tucked them in and began her nightly routine. Before she knew it, it was close to midnight. She hadn't had a chance to process her day and she wasn't about to now. She pulled down her sheets and swiftly fell into her dream routine of beautiful gray eyes.


	17. Chapter 17: Strange Encounters

**A/N: Good morning... I'm so sleepy and I honestly think I'll just need to take a nap right here at work on my desk.**

 **Please check me out on Insta at thenonfictionfoodie!**

 **I hope this story is coming together a little more now. Thank you all for being so supportive of my decision to focus on Hermione's point of view!**

 **As always, thank you for reading/reviewing/favoriting/following/everything!**

Chapter 16: Strange Encounters

"Sorry, Harry", Hermione said from behind her desk, "I've got a few more things to collect and I think I'll do so at lunch."

"Don't worry about it", he replied, standing, "I'll be at the usual place if you finish up early."

She nodded, too focused on the documents before her. Although the meeting was soon coming, she had opportunity to get a head start here. However, these documents were finding more difficult than she imagined. She had yet to make any headway in separating the two pieces of parchment.

She sighed, resigned, and placed the documents back in their file. She would just have to wait to speak with the team. She glanced to her left and groaned. Montague had dropped off all the files he had completed for her final approval before she handed them back to him for his final signature. There were at least seven cases in her tray.

'It's got to be done', she determined, sliding her chair closer to her desk and opening the first case file for review.

When lunch time came around, Hermione gathered her things and found herself in Diagon Alley.

'Two hours seems plenty', she thought, glancing at her watch.

She made her way around Diagon Alley, collecting all the bits and ends that were remaining to adorn their flat with. There were magical toys for the children, a new bathtub like the ones they had for Prefects, but compact, and a load of Wizarding books.

She made her way further down Diagon Alley and into the shop she had been going to since it opened. It still left her with a slight pit in her stomach from the missing persons.

"Long time, Hermione", she heard from within the depths of an embrace, "I might've thought you'd forgotten about me."

"Could I ever?", she laughed, hugging the tall being in return.

"How has your week been? Let's have a spot to eat", the redhead said, leading her towards the back.

"It's been long, but overall great. How about you?", she asked.

"Same old, same old", he answered, placing finger sandwiches between them.

"Oh, George", Hermione said, "thank you so much for helping with the flat. The children and I love it."

"Wonderful", he chuckled, "Harry refused to let me paint the room yellow, though."

"Har, har", she mock-laughed, "you know my dislike of the color!"

"Oh, shut it, you", he laughed, popping a sandwich into his mouth, "what are you doing out here?"

"Gathering some last-minute things for the flat", she answered, biting into a sandwich, "did your mum make these?"

"Blimey, Hermione", George said with feigned offense, "I can cook too, you know?"

"Oh, is that so?", she laughed, narrowing her eyes, "I do remember Mrs. Weasley uses this special spread."

"Maybe I might've learnt it", he tried.

"Mhmmm", she replied.

"Alright, alright", he gave up, "nothing gets past you. She misses you and the twins. She feels awful about what happened."

"I know", she sighed, "I just can't yet."

"It's alright, Hermione", he said, placing a hand on hers, "I just hope you know you can speak to me. I may not know the entire story, but I do know more than you might take on."

Suddenly, there wasn't enough air in the room or enough space in the shop. It felt as if things were beginning to close in on her again.

"I know, George", she hurriedly replied, "I've got to get back to work. Thank you, again, for all your help. I'll be seeing you."

She calmly rushed out of the shop and into the cool outside air. She inhaled and shook her hair out. She had been trying so hard to avoid the situation. It wasn't that she hadn't felt hurt or was already over it. She just wanted to move forward. She no longer wanted to remain in that ugly past.

'I still have a touch of time', she decided, glancing at the tall clock in the busy street. Her eye caught a small boutique that must have been newly opened. With a wave of her hand she magicked her shopping to her flat and headed towards the little shop.

Biting her lip, she nervously pushed through and found herself in a beautiful French-style boutique. There were lovely little accents of France in the décor and furniture.

"Hello! I'll be out in just a second!", a dainty voice called from the back.

Hermione glanced around the shop again. It was beautiful, really, but her nerves were beginning to take over again. She made for the door, but before she could exit, the shopkeeper had emerged.

"Oh. Are you heading out already?", she asked.

"Daphne? Daphne Greengrass?", Hermione said, surprised. She recalled the girl, woman, from her school years.

"Hermione Granger?", she asked in return.

"Yes, it seems so", Hermione said, nervously, "do you work here?"

"I do", she answered proudly, "I own Le Petit Boutique. How may I help you today?"

"Um, well, you see", Hermione started, "Ineedsomehelpwithmyclothes."

"Sorry, what was that?", Daphne laughed, "Honestly, I promise I won't bite."

"I need some help with my clothes", she slowed, biting her lip nervously.

"I see", Daphne nodded, looking her over.

"I do have to get back to work, though", Hermione stated, turning to leave.

"Wait", she said, smiling widely. She really was beautiful. Her blonde hair and green eyes were distinct to her surname.

"Yes?", Hermione asked.

"I would love to help you", she said, eyes gleaming, "why don't you come by after work?"

"I really can't", Hermione said, thinking of her babies.

"Well, Ms. Granger, if I may", Daphne started, "I think I know exactly what you need."

Hermione eyed the woman, nerves wracking her thoughts.

"Why don't you come over around seven?", she asked before she could realize what she had said.

"That sounds wonderful", Daphne replied, knowingly.

"I live in the flat above Flourish and Blotts", she answered.

"See you at seven, then", Daphne said, sending the witch on her way.

Hermione stepped back into the cold air and glanced back at the shop.

'What in Merlin's beard just happened?', she thought, brow furrowing. She recalled entering the shop and her entire conversation, but, somehow, she had immediately felt comfortable within its small confines. She had been comfortable enough to invite a former Slytherin to her home.

She apparated back to the Department of Mysteries, deep in her thoughts. She seated herself behind her desk and returned to her work of reviewing cases, but she found she couldn't shake her thoughts.

'How strange to run into Greengrass', she thought, 'and then yesterday, too.'

She recalled the events from the night prior. She had run straight into Malfoy and had commenced to squeak and run away. She placed her head on her desk, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

He had looked well. His hair was no longer slicked back, but had a casual messiness to it. His eyes were as steel gray as her dream-nightmares recalled every night. She could even recall the taught muscles that must have been under his coat when she bumped him.

She shook the thought from her mind, blushing stronger.

Then there was Greengrass. Why was pureblood princess Daphne Greengrass running a small boutique in Diagon Alley? Why would she want to help her? She was a muggle-born Potter-lover. Every day just seemed to get more and more strange and now she had a guest tonight. She would just have to wait and see what came of this evening.

She finished her case reviews and, on her way out, handed them back to Montague. She returned to the Potter household and expressed her apologies for not being able to stay for dinner.

"Alice, Oliver", she started, stepping out of the fireplace in their home, "mummy has someone coming over in a little bit, but first, why don't you two play for a little bit while I make us some dinner?"

"Mummy," Oliver started, "I don't want to play. Can I come watch you, mummy?"

She picked him up and twirled him around, "of course, sweetie. What about you, Alice?"

"I think I'll go paint a picture", she pondered.

Hermione ruffled her hair and headed into the kitchen with Oliver on her hip. She placed him on the counter and opened the refrigerator.

"What should we have tonight?", she asked Oliver.

"Mmm… can we have mac, mummy?", he replied, excited.

"Of course, we can have macaroni and cheese", she smiled. She gathered the milk, cheese, and butter from the cooler and the elbow-shaped pasta and flour from the pantry.

'I might as well try…', she thought as she turned around and grabbed the broccoli and onion from the cooler as well.

"How was your day, honey?", she asked, "Did you have fun with Teddy and Auntie Gin?"

"Yes, mummy", he replied, "we playeded quidditch again and Auntie Gin made blubbery muffins with us!"

" _Blueberry_ muffins sound delicious!", she enunciated, "I'm glad you had fun today."

"What did you do today, mummy?", he asked in return.

"Well, I did grown-up work stuff," she answered while heating a pot on the burner, "but I also went to Diagon Alley and got some new books and a quidditch team set for you and Alice."

Hermione melted the butter with onions and mixed in the flour before adding milk and cheese to make her base. She blanched the broccoli on a different burner while boiling the pasta on a third. Her vision began to slightly blur as tears filled her eyes. She remembered when she was as young as Oliver, sitting on the counter, while her mother made macaroni and cheese from scratch.

She recalled the day she had gone to Australia to try and get her parents back. She had gone alone and hadn't told a soul of what she found. She quickly turned and brushed the tears from her eyes lest Oliver see them.

She pulled him off the counter, twirling him as she placed him on the ground.

"Can you set the table, please?", she asked, watching as he nodded and began placing the napkins and forks.

Hermione finished the macaroni and cheese by mixing everything together. She placed a heating charm on the pot and set it in the center of the table.

"Go on and call your sister while I set out the bowls, baby", she instructed.

She set the glassware and bowls and filled the toddlers' cups with pumpkin juice and her own with some of her favorite red wine. Macaroni and cheese paired with red wine was exquisite.

"Mummy", Alice started, eyes squinting, "what is this green stuff?"

"It's called broccoli", Hermione stated, "why don't you give it a try?"

Alice tentatively took a bite, Oliver copying her moves.

'Oh, please, Merlin help me with the vegetables', Hermione begged, inwardly. She had even chopped the broccoli into smaller pieces to avoid overwhelming them.

"It's good, mummy!", she finally shouted, "Is it a vegeble?"

"It is a _vegetable_ ", Hermione answered, "but isn't it yummy?"

Alice nodded enthusiastically, her brother doing the same. The little family finished up their dinner and before she knew it, the twins were fast asleep. Checking the time, Hermione realized it was almost seven.

Right on time, she heard a knock on the door. Hermione peeked through the eye-hole and saw the blonde waiting.

"Hello, Granger", Daphne greeted her.

"Please, call me Hermione", she replied, stepping to the side, "come on in."

"Alright, but you must call me Daphne, then", Daphne answered in return.

"Have a seat", Hermione said, waving her hand to set the tea in the kitchen, "tea will be ready in just a moment."

"Thank you", she replied, "shall we get right to it?"

"Sure, but, I'm not quite sure what we're doing here, Daphne", Hermione said, nervously biting her lip.

"Well, I assume you entered Le Petit for clothing seeing as that's what I sell", Daphne started.

"I guess", she replied, "if I may ask, don't mind, I know it's quite rude, but why do I feel like I've been conned?"

Daphne laughed a tinkling laugh as the tea tray floated in with biscuits.

"My apologies, Hermione", she replied, chuckling, "I simply have this wonderful little charm that makes people feel strangely comfortable in the shop. It helps my customers relax and enjoy the experience."

"That's quite brilliant, actually", Hermione thought. She had been wondering what had happened all day and was relieved to have the answer.

She poured Daphne and herself a cup of tea, handing one to the former.

"So…", Hermione started, "what exactly are we doing here? I mean, why would you want to help me? And help me do what, exactly?"

"Well, for starters, I'll need your measurements for sizing", she answered, her tone changing to business, "once I've got that, I'll be able to help you with your new wardrobe."

"And how do you know that's what I want or needed help with?", Hermione asked, slightly offended. The last time there was talk of her wardrobe, Ronald had thrown it in her face and essentially called her a slate.

"Hmmm…", she thought, "well, let me start here. I started Le Petit when I left Hogwarts. After the war, there was so much havoc and chaos, I just needed something to put my time in. I couldn't be the pureblood daughter my parents wanted me to be. You don't understand, Hermione. It wasn't easy for you, I know, but it wasn't easy for us either. I was expected to marry some Death Eater's spawn and create more little Death Eater's in the making."

Hermione shuddered at the thought of being forced to do so.

"I told my parents so", a tear slid down her cheek, "and you know what they did?"

Regardless of the rhetorical question, Hermione shook her head.

"They disowned me", she was crying now, "they left me to salvage what I could. I left with everything I could get my hands on. I sold it and used the money to purchase Le Petit."

Hermione handed her a handkerchief, letting the witch dab her eyes.

"I wanted to do something with my life", she continued, "I knew so many had lost so much in the war and I wanted to help. Even though we were mutual, we were still considered on the wrong side. Our mutuality made us enemies of both sides. I didn't have any means to help anybody."

Hermione felt her mouth dry. She had never thought long about a third side of the war. Surely, one would assume a mutual party is just that: mutual. It wasn't, though. Voldemort must not have been so caring towards those who refused to take his side and the Order didn't look twice at those who hadn't picked one.

"I was good at this, though", Daphne smiled a watery smile, "I knew how to bring happiness through clothes. I understood shopping and the feeling of satisfaction at finding just the right outfit or the perfect pair of shoes. I used that to my advantage. I had many French friends; my mother is French, you see. They became business contacts and slowly, gruelingly, I made it."

"I'm sorry", Hermione whispered, "I didn't know, but I should have tried to. The Order should have tried to do something. I should have tried to do something."

"Don't fret about it now", she smiled, the tears dried from her face, "let's get your measurements."

Daphne sipped her tea while she instructed her magicked measuring tape and quill to jot down all of Hermione's sizes.

Hermione walked Daphne to the door. She nervously bit her lip, but engulfed the other witch in a hug.

"I'm sorry, again", she said, "but thank you for telling me."

"Oh, don't you worry yourself", Daphne said, eyes twinkling, "I'm sure we can find a way to make up for it."

A strange feeling settled in Hermione's stomach. Once again, she was left with the feeling that she had been cheated, but she wasn't sure what she had been cheated of. She shook the feeling and, with a flick of her wrist, cleaned the living room of the tea tray.


	18. Chapter 18: Saturday

**A/N: Guess what?! I'm married, again! Well, we finally got married in the traditional way. It was tons of fun and everything went so well. To top that, we moved to Arizona so I can finish my last semester of school! BS in BioSci and a minor in Chem, here I come!**

Chapter 17: Saturday

Hermione slouched down in her chair. It had been an exhaustingly long Friday, but, thankfully, it was Friday. It was quite unfortunate that Friday happened to be the day before Saturday and Saturday was the day of the ball at Malfoy Manor.

She began packing her bag and checked the time. It was quarter to five. She had, surprisingly, finished her tasks early today. Once packed, she stood and stepped out of her office. Down the hall, she knocked on Montague's door.

"Come in", his gruff voice replied.

"Sir", she started, his brows knitting at the formal term, "I'm heading out."

"Honestly, Hermione, we have been over this too many times to count. Please", he grasped, "please call me Graham or even Montague, anything but 'sir'. It makes me sound so incredibly old."

"Montague, then", she answered, crossing her arms.

His eyes moved down to her chest for the briefest second before he shot them back up to her face. She quickly uncrossed her arms.

"Are you going to the ball at Malfoy Manor tomorrow night?", he asked.

"Yes", she answered with a laugh, "I'm going with Harry. Ginny says she's too pregnant for heels, although she looks radiant."

"Oh", he said, surprised, "alright then, see you there. Have a good evening."

"See you tomorrow", she answered, stepping out the door, "goodnight, Montague."

She floo'd to the Potter residence to collect her babies. The second she stepped into the house, she was bombarded with questions from her best friends.

"Hermione, what time will you be getting ready tomorrow?", Ginny asked at the same time Harry tried to ask what time he should be over to pick her up.

"Slow down", she laughed, "I'll be getting ready around five, I think, seeing as the ball starts at seven. Harry, can you pick me up at seven, then?"

Ginny gaped at her then, amazingly, she threw a pillow at her from the couch.

"Hermione!", she gasped, "it's at _seven_ and you want to begin getting ready at _five_?"

"Yes..?", she answered, meekly.

" _No_!", she replied, "Your _hair_ alone will take as much time! I'll be over at three sharp."

" _Three_?!", Hermione said, shocked, "It's going to take _four hours_ to get ready for a silly ball?"

"It's not a silly ball, it's the ball of the _year_ ", Ginny replied, exasperated, "Now take your children home and get some beauty sleep. Remember, three sharp."

Hermione could see Harry laughing behind his paper so, she stuck her tongue out at him before taking the twins home.

That night, she couldn't sleep a wink. Her nerves were making her stomach twist and turn. Malfoy would be there tomorrow. And, so would his father, Lucius Malfoy. That man still gave her the creeps. He was so intimidating and cruel. Hermione crinkled her nose at the thought of him.

She turned over and saw the clock shining one. She groaned and turned back. She was going to look ghastly tomorrow and Ginny was going to kill her.

Morning came too soon and, as she thought the night prior, she did look ghastly. She readied herself in her favorite comfy outfit: cartoon octopus pajama pants and a plain white tank top.

'Hmph', she thought, 'if I'm going to be uncomfortable later, I might as well be as comfortable as possible until then.'

She peeked in on Alice and Oliver, but they were still asleep. Quietly, she made her way to the kitchen and began breakfast.

"Mummy", she heard Alice whisper, "that smells yummy."

"Today's special is eggs, sausage, and chocolate chip pancakes", she whispered back, "why don't you go wake Oliver while I get us all some breakfast?"

The little family ate their breakfast, animatedly talking about their day. Hermione learned that Alice and Oliver had decided to open up a little art store.

"Oliver's going to draw things, mummy, and I'm going to paint things", Alice rambled on, "and then Auntie Ginny and Uncle Harry and Teddy are going to come and see and take some."

"Mummy", Oliver began, "Is daddy going to come to see, too?"

Hermione's heart clenched at his words. She placed her palm on his cheek and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Let's finish breakfast and then we can have a little talk about that. Is that okay?", she asked.

He nodded and the rest of breakfast passed in silence. Hermione waved her hand to set the dishes to be clean while she and the twins moved to the living room.

"Mummy has something important to talk to you two about", she started, nervously.

"Daddy isn't going to be coming around anymore", she said, tearfully, "you see, mummy lied. Mummy is so sorry."

"What's a lie, mummy?", Oliver asked.

"It's when you don't tell the truth. When you make something up", she answered.

"What did you lie about, mummy?", Alice asked, eyes wide.

"You see, daddy isn't your real daddy. Mummy is so sorry", she was crying now, the tears trailing down her cheeks, "daddy's going to marry Lavender. They're going to have a baby."

"And daddy will be the baby's daddy and not our daddy?", Oliver asked, his brow squinting in confusion.

"Yes, it seems so", Hermione sighed. She hated hurting her babies.

"Oh, I already knew that", Alice stated, matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean?", Hermione asked, shocked.

"I already knew he's our pretend daddy, like from the story, and we have a real daddy, but he's not here yet", she answered, easily.

"Okay", she stated, unable to come up with a better reply. She had no idea what story Alice was referring to, but it seemed Oliver was unaware.

"I didn't know, mummy", he said.

"Remember the story about the princess and the pretend daddy?", Alice said, "it's like that, Oliver, mummy is the princess!"

"Oh", he answered, "is mummy going to find the prince like the princess did?"

"Yes", Alice said, confidently.

Hermione watched their conversation in silence. She was completely thrown off by the way things had taken a turn.

"We're going to draw and paint for our store now, mummy", Alice said, throwing her out of her reverie.

"Alright, sweetie", she answered, "but it's almost time for your bath and don't forget it's sleepover night at Teddy's house."

Both children's eyes lit up with excitement. They rushed to their rooms to begin their artwork. Hermione stayed seated on the couch, deep in thought.

'Who in Godric's name did they hear that story from?', she thought, 'Maybe it was George. Or, what if, someone else knew her secret? Who is this person?'

She finished cleaning up from breakfast and called the twins for their baths. Once they were cleaned and packed, she sent them to play until Harry came to pick them up.

Soon, he had arrived to take them to Grimmauld Place.

"Well", she said, looking him up and down in his jeans and t-shirt, "why don't _you_ have to get ready four hours prior?"

" _I'm_ going to take fifteen minutes, tops", he laughed, "Now, come on, it's almost three and Ginny will have a fit if I make her late after she promised to be here at 'three sharp'".

"Fine", she grumbled, "Alice, Oliver, it's time to go. Uncle Harry's here!"

The twins rushed out of their rooms and, with a wave of her wand, Hermione floated their sleepover bags out.

"Alright, loves", she said, kneeling down to eye level, "remember, Auntie Ginny is growing a baby, so don't make her work too hard or run around. Be good and play nice with each other and Teddy."

"Yes, mummy", the answered in unison.

She kissed each of their foreheads and stood. Harry stepped back in the floo with promises of returning at seven on the dot.

Hermione quickly showered and pulled on a robe. She made her way to the kitchen and began a pot of tea. It was two minutes to three and Ginny was surely to be on time.

As predicted, Ginny stepped out of the floo at three on the dot.

"Are you ready?", she squealed, "I've brought _everything_."

"What do you mean by 'everything'?", Hermione asked.

The two women moved to Hermione's room where Ginny had already sent her things. Hermione gasped at the sheer amount of make up and hair products that were cluttered on her floor.

"Ginny. What is all this?", she said, concerned.

"Don't you worry. Let me take care of that", she said, taking charge.

Hermione groaned as Ginny sat her in a chair in front of her dresser and began working on her hair.

"What do you want to do with your hair?", she asked.

"What do you mean? I don't know?", Hermione replied, confused. She didn't know she was going to have to make decisions like hairstyles.

"Honestly, Hermione, you're as bad as the men when it comes to dressing up", she sighed, "I'll take care of it, then."

Ginny began working her hair. She used hair sprays and spells and charms that Hermione had never heard of, but, once she was finished, Hermione was shocked.

"What do you think?", she asked, "Do you like it?"

She had used her natural curls as an advantage and styled them into a low bun at the base of her head. She had also done a middle part, something Hermione could rarely even see due to the sheer amount of hair, and left tendrils of soft curls frame her face. It looked exquisite.

"It looks beautiful, Ginny", she said, "I don't know how you do it."

"You look beautiful", the redheaded witch answered, "Now, shall I start your makeup?"

"Alright, but you have to promise me you won't go overboard, Ginny", she demanded.

"Alright, alright", Ginny replied, barely listening as she searched through her pile of makeup for the right colors.

It took almost an hour and a half, but Ginny didn't seem to notice. Hermione did. Her bum ached as she sat in the same spot and her face was beginning to feel sore after all the 'smiles for the blush' and 'kissy faces for the lippy' she had to do.

"All done!", Ginny exclaimed, finally, "Hermione, you look perfect. You're going to blow the socks off all those pureblooded bigots."

"Ginny!", she responded, facing herself in the mirror. She was right, though. Ginny had done a wonderful job. She had maintained her promise of not going overboard. She had done a soft brown and gold toned eyeshadow, winged eyeliner, mascara, and a little blush. The most bold part of her face was her demure, dark red lipstick.

"Thank you", Hermione said, hugging her friend, "I look amazing and it's all thanks to you. Honestly, I wish you were coming with me, though."

"You know I'd never miss a chance at a ball, but this little one's been playing football in my belly all day", she chuckled, patting her baby bump.

"Don't you go blaming anything on my nephew", she joked, "it's 6:30 already. I guess it's time for the dress then?"

At that, Ginny squealed and made her way into Hermione's closet to gather the dress. When she returned, Hermione was removing her robe, ready to step into the dress, when Ginny stopped.

"Are you serious?", Ginny gasped, making a face, " _that's_ what you're wearing under your dress?"

"Yes! What's wrong with it?", Hermione exclaimed, blushing furiously.

"You're wearing granny undergarments!", she burst out laughing, doubling over in pain.

"Ginevra Weasley", Hermione blanched, "these are sensible and comfortable!"

"Oh my gods, Hermione", Ginny gasped, moving to the underwear drawer, "you are _not_ wearing that. You can hardly wear a bra in a dress like that anyway."

" _What_ ", Hermione blanched further, "I am not going anywhere with that many people without a _bra_!"

"Yes, yes you are", she demanded, "there's no way around it and you don't have another dress!"

"Well, I'm not going then", Hermione said, crossing her arms, "Problem solved."

"Hermione Jean Granger", Ginny stated, "You are not taking this away from me when I just spent the past three hours doing hair and makeup. Now, here, take these gorgeous panties and change."

Hermione groaned and moved into the bathroom to change her underwear and remove her bra.

"Really, though", Hermione started, returning to the room, "Who is even going to see them? Why does it matter what I wear underneath my dress?"

"Someone might", Ginny stated, "You never know. Constant vigilance, remember?"

At that, Hermione burst out in laughter. Constant vigilance. Over a pair of panties. Moody might have burst an artery at that.

With Ginny's help, she slipped into her dress and put on the matching gold heels.

"I think you should avoid wearing a necklace tonight", Ginny said, looking her over, "pick some earrings, though."

Hermione opened the small jewelry box on her dresser. Inside, she kept her most valuable possessions. No, they weren't expensive, but they were priceless.

She gingerly picked pair of studs from their holding. They were her mother's. Her father had gotten them for her for their first anniversary. She had passed them to Hermione when her father had replaced the two carat pair with a four carat pair. Hermione had never been one for diamonds and jewelry, but these were her favorite.

"Gods, Hermione", Ginny gasped, "they look amazing, you look amazing."

"Oh, hush", she chuckled in reply, "come on, we best be going. You know Harry probably hasn't even begun getting ready without you there."

Ginny kissed her cheek goodbye and stepped towards the floo. However, she returned moments later. She stood in front of Hermione, her best friend, and grasped her hands.

"Listen, I know this might not make much sense to you", she began, her eyes beginning to shine with tears, "but, I know what you've been through. I may not understand and you may think I'm partial to Ron, but you're my best friend, no, my sister."

Hermione, unsure of what Ginny meant, was beginning to tear as well.

"Ginny", she began, but the redhead stopped her.

"No, let me finish, please", she said, "I'm so proud of you. You are an outstanding mother, don't let any of those prats tell you otherwise. Don't be nervous, hold your head high. You're Hermione Granger, war-heroine, mother, and, of course, ministry official."

The two women laughed together, brushing the tears from their eyes. Ginny pulled her into a hug.

"And, whenever you're ready to talk, I'm here", she said, "I will always be here for you."

"Oh, Ginny", Hermione said, "I love you."

"Love you, too", she chuckled, "now, don't you dare let that mascara smudge. Actually, I have an idea."

She waved her wand over Hermione's face.

"There, that should hold it", she said, placing her wand back in her purse, "Alright, now I'll really be heading out otherwise Harry will never get here on time."

Surprisingly, Harry must have been ready when Ginny got home because it had only been a few minutes before he was stepping into Hermione's flat. He dusted himself off and, finally, noticed Hermione. He stopped, unsure of what to say.

"Wow", he said with a smile, "you look absolutely beautiful, Hermione. You're going to knock everybody off their feet."

"And look at you, Mr. Potter", she smiled, "you look dashing, as always."

"Ready to go?", he asked.

"Umm.. I suppose", she replied, nervously. She wasn't sure what to expect, especially if she happened to run into Malfoy again. The last time was quite embarrassing, she really had to find a way to stop from going blank when in his company.

Hermione slipped her arm in his and, together, they stepped into the floo and disappeared to Malfoy Manor.


	19. Chapter 19: The Ball

A/N: No excuses.. just another chapter! Side note: life's been busy, but really, really good. I hope everyone's doing really well, too!

P.S: I made a Pinterest just for my writing. There's a board for Mirror, Mirror where you can go and see all the outfits that I mention from this point on. Just go to Pinterest dot com slash nimanath!

Chapter 18: The Ball

Hand in hand, Harry and Hermione stepped through the floor at Malfoy Manor. They must have set up the guests to enter in the ballroom itself because as the pair dusted off, they were left speechless.

"Wow", Hermione said as her eyes roved over the room.

Mrs. Malfoy had left no stone unturned. The Malfoy's must have an abundance of ballrooms at their disposal. This ballroom was different. It was full of light and bright white walls. The sides of the room were lined with tables filled with what must have been thousands of different types of food.

'Ron would have already been at those pastries', Hermione thought, sadly. She shook the thought from her head and turned her attention to the ceiling. Small orbs of light floated above their heads like stars in the sky.

Hermione could see the back of the room lined with tables with exquisite china and a bountiful bouquet of flowers on each table. The theme for the event seemed to be floral. It was a beautiful selection. The room was filled with a scent of fresh flowers; like walking through a garden on a sunny spring day.

Everywhere she could see, there were flowers. They were all a light pink or white or cream to match the gold of the tablecloths. The floors were covered in tiny sparkling lights. Hermione imagined much magic had gone into the decor of this event, but it was all worth it.

"Honestly", Harry started, "this is not what I had imagined. I mean, I've been to a few of their events, but nothing this grand. This is quite breathtaking."

"It's beautiful", Hermione replied, still mesmerized, "I feel like I'm in a garden, you know that one that I love? Like I'm sitting on my favorite bench, reading a book on a warm day."

"Really?", Harry said, "it's strange. I feel like I feel when I'm outside on a perfect day and I'm teaching James to play quidditch."

"I'll be right back", Hermione said as she spotted the blonde she was looking for, "I just spotted a friend."

"Well, that's quite new", Harry teased, "I'll grab us some drinks."

Hermione made a beeline towards Daphne before she lost her. There were quite a few people here and it was starting to get crowded.

"Daphne?", she said once she was in sight.

"Hermione!", Daphne replied, hugging the witch, "I'm so glad you're here. I was starting to worry that I wouldn't know anyone at all."

Hermione chuckled, hugging the other woman in return. She gasped, looking Daphne over. The blonde witch was amazing. She was dressed in a beautiful navy blue mermaid gown. It was covered in some type of glitter that made the dress look like it was moving at every curve of her figure.

"You look absolutely gorgeous," she said, "am I wrong in assuming that's one of your own designs?"

"You are entirely right, Ms. Granger", Daphne smiled widely, "and look at you! Where did you get that dress?"

"I found it in a muggle shop in London", she smiled, "I can take you there if you'd like?"

"I would love to", Daphne replied.

"So, how is the shop doing?", Hermione asked.

"It's doing well, I've actually started working on your wardrobe and was going to owl you to come in some time this week for a first trial!", she said, excitedly.

"Oh! I was meaning to ask", Hermione began, narrowing her eyes, "did you have something to do with the atmosphere? I would bet anything it was that strange spell you use in your shop."

"You got me", she answered, raising her hands in surrender, "Mrs. Malfoy asked if I could set the atmosphere to cater to each person and their perfect happy place."

"I knew it!", Hermione smiled, "it's absolutely wonderful. You did a splendid job!"

Just then, Harry approached the two with two flutes of champagne. He handed one to Hermione and extended his hand out to Daphne.

"Hello, Ms. Greengrass", he said, formally, "It's been a long while since we last met."

"Really, Mr. Potter", she chuckled, shaking his hand, "you've got to be a lot less formal than that. Call me Daphne."

"Alright, Daphne then", he answered, "but you must call me Harry."

"Harry it is", she said, "how have you been? I hear Mrs. Potter is about ready for the baby to arrive."

"Oh, she's ready for it to be out of her body, if that's what you mean", he answered, laughing.

"Oh, hush", Hermione said, a smile tugging at her lips, "she's just upset she couldn't be here tonight. She does love to get all dressed up."

The trio chatted amicably until Mrs. Malfoy's voice rung throughout the room.

"We would like to thank everyone for attending the annual charity ball. It has been a pleasure to have you all here. It is impossible to put into words the depth of pain we have all been through. It brings me joy to be able to be a part of helping those who have lost so much. We thank you all for your attendance and your donations tonight", she smiled and lifted her flute, "A toast to everyone here and to those who could not be. Thank you, truly."

Everyone lifted their glasses in a toast to the matriarch's beautiful speech.

"And now," she continued, "we begin the feast for the evening. If you could all please make your way to your seats, dinner will be served shortly."

Hermione sighed as she made her way to their table. There were so many people here and she had been lucky to not have been forced to make small talk with strangers, but now that dinner had begun, she couldn't just leave and get back home.

Daphne parted ways with the two as she found her table and Hermione and Harry seated themselves at theirs. Of course, they had a table at the very front of the room.

"Look", Harry said, nodding his head towards the side, "there's Malfoy and his dad."

Hermione looked in the direction of the family, now joined by Mrs. Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy looked as he had almost five years ago. His hair was slicked back and he was well dressed in his dark gray wizarding robes. Mrs. Malfoy had chosen to match her husband's dark gray robes with a light gray dress. She looked ever so elegant.

Hermione's eyes fell upon Draco. Her breath caught in her throat. He was dressed in all black except for the silver of his tie. His hair, which had been slightly messy that last night, was in a perfect pompadour. He looked so sullen and serious, but, most of all, he looked entirely bored out of his mind. She couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Draco Malfoy dying of boredom at his own party.

"What's so funny?", Harry asked, lifting a spoonful of soup to taste.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking of something from work", she quickly recovered, "how's the soup?"

"As exquisite as everything else", Harry replied.

"Um, Harry", Hermione said, wondering out loud, "why are we the only people at our table?"

"Huh. I hadn't really noticed", he answered, confused.

Suddenly, Hermione stopped breathing. No. This was a charity ball for the war. For the war that Harry and Hermione helped win. Along with Ronald Weasley.

'Please, Merlin, I hope this isn't happening right now', she prayed, internally, 'this cannot be happening. This is quite possibly the worst thing that could have happened at this ball.'

"Hermione?", Harry asked his hand on hers, "Are you alright?"

"Yes", she squeaked in reply. A flash of red hair caught her attention as she noticed Ron. On his arm was Lavender. She was dressed in some kind of pink contraption that made her look like a marshmallow.

"What is she wearing?", Harry said, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"I honestly could not tell you", Hermione said, sighing in relief when they sat themselves at a table a few feet away.

"Ahem", someone coughed near their table.

Harry and Hermione whipped around and looked up. Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy looked at them as they sat themselves at the table.

'No.', Hermione thought, begging 'no, no, no, no, no. Merlin, I take it back, please seat Ron and Lavender at our table.'

"Good evening", Mrs. Malfoy said, taking her seat, "I hope you're both having a lovely time tonight."

"Yes, it's quite beautiful", Harry replied, "Thank you for having us."

Hermione had frozen, unable to speak. She was staring down at her plate which was now filled with a small salad in place of the soup that had been there moments ago. Harry gently nudged her with his knee.

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy", she spoke, looking at the woman, "thank you so much for having us. It has been wonderful."

At the sound of her voice, Draco looked up from his dish. She was beautiful, just as he recalled. Her face was framed by her errant curls, some that were purposeful and some that had simply refused to be held back by the pins in her hair. Her eyes looked heavy from stress, but they were still full of light; just as they were on that dark day. She was barren of jewelry except for a pair of earrings and she was perfect. It had been ages since he had really seen her. Their encounter a few nights ago was so quick and she had run off so abruptly that he hadn't had a chance to really look at her.

"Oh, honestly, we're glad to have you both here", Narcissa replied.

"Yes, it has been quite… generous of you to attend", Lucius added with a slight sneer.

"So, Malfoy", Harry said, ignoring the elder man's slight remark, "how has work been? I hear Malfoy Industries is doing quite well."

"Oh", Draco answered, slightly thrown off by his old enemy's attempt at civility, "it has been going well. Don't tell anyone, but we just secured the Parkinsons' business. We may be expanding soon."

Hermione quietly ate her meal and listened on as the two spoke business. Even Lucius had something to add to their conversation every now and then.

"So, Ms. Granger", Mrs. Malfoy began, "how are you? I read about your… troubles in the Prophet. My dearest apologies for your pain. Who would have thought Ronald Weasley could be so daft as to let go of the one good thing in his life?"

Hermione was quite surprised at Mrs. Malfoy's openness. She was always so poised and the epitome of etiquette. However, she was known for her straightforwardness. She had had a strange ability to figure out one's weaknesses, but, unlike her husband, she used that ability with tact and aim.

"I'm actually doing quite well, thank you", Hermione replied stiffly.

"Oh, my dear girl, I meant no offense", Mrs. Malfoy worried, placing a hand on Hermione's.

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy", Hermione answered, her tone softening. She could see the woman's eyes almost soften at the gesture.

"Anywho, you must come around for tea sometime", Mrs. Malfoy smiled, "I would like a word, if you wouldn't mind. Today is not quite the right moment, but do look forward to my owl."

"Oh, yes, alright", Hermione answered and returned to her meal.

The group finished their meals and soon people were gravitating towards the dance floor at the center of the room. Mr. Malfoy stood and extended his hand to his wife and they began the dancing portion of the evening. Draco had left the table and returned to a group of what seemed to be businessmen.

Harry and Hermione made their way to a small table near the entrance. It had been arranged for guests to make donations if they wished to do so. Hermione read the small plaque that stated that all donations made at the gala would be used to help furnish an orphanage for magical children in Diagon Alley. They both made generous donations and headed back to the party.

"May I have this dance?", Harry asked, extending a hand to Hermione.

"Oh, Harry, you know I can't dance", she replied, but took his hand anyway.

"Don't you worry, I won't let you fall", he smiled, leading them to the floor.

They danced for a few songs, Harry spinning Hermione gently. She was so clumsy, any more than two spins and she might fall over herself. They joked and danced, lost in their little bubble and completely unaware of the silver eyes trailing them.

He had been watching her for quite some time now. It might have been when she first stepped through the floo. She was mesmerizing and he was surprised she hadn't noticed exactly how many men had their eyes on her tonight. He sneered, annoyed. She had chosen a gorgeous emerald green dress. It was elegant, but sexy all at once. One of her long, taut legs was exposed as the dress moved with her. Her chest was the center of all mens' attention as the neckline dipped low down her body. He set his drink on a passing tray as the song ended and headed towards the duo.

"May I cut in?", he asked Potter, his hand extended.

"Erm", Harry said, unsure of what to do, "sure."

Hermione's eyes widened as she desperately tried to gain Harry's attention.

'No, Harry! Don't leave!', she stressed, inwardly.

"Granger", Draco said, regaining her attention.

"Malfoy", she replied, remembering what Ginny had said. This was just Draco Malfoy. She was Hermione Granger. War heroine, brightest witch of her age, mother… of his children. She immediately lost the built-up courage.

"How are you tonight?", he asked, politely.

"I'm well. How are you?", she asked in return as they swayed to the music.

"I'm doing quite well, thank you", he answered, smiling as his eyes move across the room, "and my night just got better as I've spotted Weasley seething in the corner with his very pink date."

Hermione sighed heavily and closed her eyes. She knew he'd be here and she knew who he'd be here with. Why did it still bother her?

"Why does it still bother you?", Draco asked, mirroring her thoughts.

"It doesn't", she answered, stiffly.

"Oh, come off it, Granger", he scoffed, "you're obviously troubled at his presence."

"Shut it, Malfoy", she scowled, "I was prepared and I knew he'd be here. Maybe I'm put off by you. Did you think of that?"

"Well, you didn't seem so put off by my at dinner, so I don't see how you'd be put off by me now", he answered, "so, let me have it, then."

"Fine", she sighed, tiredly, "if you must know, I…"

"Go on", he said as he gently brushed a stray curl behind her ear.

"The last time I saw him, he told me I looked like a librarian", she said, ashamedly, "like a boring, cardigan-wearing librarian."

"Honestly?", he laughed, "that's why you're so troubled? Seriously?"

'Why do I bother?', she thought, as tears pricked at her eyes.

"Hey, I'm sorry", Draco worried, his brow creasing, "look, please don't cry, I didn't mean it. Honestly, why would you believe a word he said? Have you even looked around the room tonight? Every bloke here has had his eyes on you since you stepped through the floo, Granger."

"Stop", she said, annoyed, "I don't need you to kick me while I'm down, Malfoy. Excuse me."

She made to move out of his grasp, but he held tight to her waist. He spun her once as the dance continued.

"Listen, I'm sorry", he said, pleading, "if you really want me to let you go, I will, but hear me out. I didn't mean to upset you. You're being quite sensitive, if you ask me."

"Really, Malfoy?", she seethed, "sensitive? Honestly? That's what you thought you should say?"

"Granger", he growled, "you're getting on my nerves. Why in bloody hell would you think I'm kicking you while you're down? If you haven't noticed, I've been trying to be quite the gentleman and you're making it terribly difficult with that swotty personality of yours."

"Well, Malfoy, if I'm getting that annoying, why are you even dancing with me? I didn't ask for your hand, you asked for mine!", she said angrily as she stomped off to return to Potter.

As she was making her way towards Harry, her path was blocked by a large figure. She glanced up and met eyes with her boss.

"Good evening, Ms. Granger", Montague said.

"Oh, hello, sir", she answered.

"Really? Tell me honestly, how old do you think I am?", he said, joking.

"Hmmm..", she said, "you know, I'm not quite sure."

"Gasp", he said, in mock offense, "I'm offended. You must dance with me to make amends for offending me."

"Is that so?", she said, a smile tugging at her lips, "Alright, then, but only one dance."

Montague led her back to the dance floor and they began swaying to the sound of the music. Draco looked on from the sidelines, irritated at her. How could she march off on him and then return to the dance floor with Montague?

"So", Montague said, "I was only one year ahead of you at Hogwarts and I really think you should stop calling me sir. Not for your benefit, but for mine. Everybody must think I'm ages old with you always going on like 'sir this' and 'sir that'."

"Graham, then", she smiled, "but I hope you understand that that means you can no longer call me Ms. Granger."

"Hermione?", he said, testing her name on his tongue, "I can work with that. So, Hermione, how has your night been?"

"It's been… stressful. You know I don't come to these things", she answered with a sigh, "I promised Ginny I would, though, so there was no getting out of it."

"Well, I hope I'm one of the better parts of this evening", he smiled down at her.

"I'm always happy to see a friendly face in a crowd of strangers", she smiled, twirling to the song.

Graham and Hermione danced for the remainder of the song. Neither of them noticed Draco eyeing them from across the floor. He couldn't grasp why he was so annoyed with Montague dancing with Granger. He hadn't had anything to do with the witch since the night of the war. He wasn't going to be bothered by it now.

'When is this bloody thing going to end?', he wondered as he spoke about expanding overseas with Harry Potter. He needed another drink.

"So", Harry started, curiously, "how long have you, you know?

"What?", he said, eyes still on the dance floor, "how long have I what?"

Harry followed the blonde's gaze to the dance floor and raised his brow.

"How long have you fancied her?", he asked, eyebrow raising higher.

"What are you going on about?", Draco said, returning his gaze to the other man.

"Hermione", he answered, "you know the one, brightest witch of our age, my best friend, Hermione Granger?"

"You're out of your bloody mind, Potter", he answered, downing his drink.

"Blimey", he said, shaking his head, "I can see how Hermione might think I'm oblivious as she's most definitely smarter than I am, but you must know by now that I know my best friend. I know her better than she knows herself. I know things about her that she doesn't have to tell me."

"You're off your rocker", Draco said, moving to find another drink, "see you next time, Potter."

Harry shook his head and found his eyes on his best friend. He made his way towards the dance floor and asked Montague for her hand.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself", he told her, "I'm glad."

"I am", she answered, smiling, "I'm glad we're here. It feels good to be out for once. I do miss my babies, though. I wonder if they're asleep yet. Maybe we can make it back in time to bring them home."

"No, no", Harry said, "we'll take them tonight. You need a night off."

"I'm a mum, Harry", she said, "I never need a night off from them."

"You know what I mean", he said, his eyes twinkling, "I want you to relax. Don't worry about the kids, you know Ginny and I are capable enough."

"Oh, I know", she said, laughing, "thank you, both of you, for all the help you've been these past few weeks."

"Hermione", a voice interrupted before Harry could reply. The two stopped dancing to look up to a red-faced Ronald Weasley.

"Ron", Harry started, "how are you? Where's Lavender?"

"May I have this dance?", Ron said, ignoring Harry's questions.

"Sorry, Weasel", Draco said, moving his arm around Hermione's waist, "I was promised the next dance."

"Shove off, Malfoy", he said, his face curling into a snarl, "Hermione'd rather dance with me than you."

"As it may be, she's already promised", he said, smoothly, "maybe next time."

"She'd never want to be near filthy Death Eater scum like you, Malfoy", he said, his face turning a shade of puce, "get your hands off her."

"Ron!", Hermione gasped, "How dare you! Just leave, Ronald. Don't make a scene."

"Hops", Draco said, his face pale, "Please escort Mr. Weasley and his date out immediately. I will not have you causing a scene at my mother's charity ball."

Before anyone was the wiser, Hops had appeared and silenced Ron as he disapparated him and his date out of the vicinity. Draco had disappeared promptly after Hops had appeared and was now nowhere to be seen.

"Hermione", Harry said, "I'm going to head home and check on Ron."

"Okay", she said, moving to the floo, "let's go."

"No", he said, stopping them in their tracks, "you should stay. I think… I think you should check on Draco. He seemed pretty put out."

"Oh", she said, "I'm sure he'll be fine, Harry."

"Go on, Hermione", he said, knowingly, "I'll make sure the kids are alright. See you tomorrow."

Before she could answer, he had floo'd home. She wasn't sure what to do with herself. Where was she going to go looking for Draco Malfoy in this giant manor?

She made her way through the throng of attendees and stepped out onto the small balcony. She wasn't sure why she imagined this is where he might be, but she thought if she were in his shoes, she might want some fresh air away from prying eyes.

"Hello", she said, approaching Draco. He stayed quiet as she stood in front of him.

"I'm sorry about Ron", she said.

"Don't", he said, jaw clenching, "don't apologize for him."

"He's wrong", she continued, "I know we haven't spoken in years and I must know close to nothing about you, but I know he's wrong. You were kind enough to help me out of a situation that had nothing to do with you. Thank you."

"I didn't do it for you", he lied, "I just didn't want a scene."

"That's alright", she smiled gently, "you did it nonetheless."

"Hm", he said, gruffly acknowledging her reply.

They stood in silence, both of them just watching the sky. It was clear and all the stars could be seen from the second floor ballroom balcony.

"That's Draco, the constellation", he said suddenly, pointing up at the sky, "my mother named me after it."

"Draco is latin for dragon", she replied, "it seems she picked quite a fitting name."

"Is that so?", he said, "go on then, what does Hermione mean?"

"My mother loved to read Shakespeare", she began.

"Ah", Draco said, knowingly, "Hermione, Queen of Sicily. Erm… Granger? Wasn't she accused of adultery and such?"

"You've read A Winter's Tale?", she asked, surprised.

"I've found I quite enjoy Shakespeare's work", he replied, plainly.

"Well, yes, she was accused of adultery", Hermione started, "but the accusation's were false. She eventually died of a broken heart."

"Hmm", Draco continued, "and she was turned into a statue, but, by miracle, she came back to life."

"Yes, quite a miracle", Hermione mused out loud.

"Granger", Draco said, "you realize Shakespeare was a wizard, right?"

"Sod off, Malfoy", she answered, shocked, "that's not possible. He wrote plays. Muggle plays."

"Yes, muggle plays that were so incredible that he went down in muggle history for them", Draco mocked, a smirk marring his features.

Hermione thought for a moment. This was unreal. He couldn't have been a wizard. That didn't make much sense. On the other hand, it didn't make much sense that he was so famous for his plays either.

"I can show you", Draco said, avoiding eye contact, "if you'd like."

"What do you mean?", she wondered.

"Shakespeare was a distant relative of my grandfather", he answered, shrugging, "we have some records in the main library."

He knew the words 'main library' would capture her wonder and she wouldn't be able to resist joining him for a few more hours.

"The main library?", she asked.

"Yes, well", he said, "we have the main library and two smaller libraries. Then there are the rarer works in the library in my father's old office."

"Right, well", she said, decidedly, "lead the way, then."

They made their way to the library in silence. Hermione marveled at the many paintings and portraits that lined the hallways they walked down. Some of the pieces seemed to be ancient and some of the pieces were, surprisingly, muggle paintings.

They stopped in front of a massive wooden doorway. The door had carvings that seemed to come to life the longer they looked at it. The carvings depicted a scene of a small child sitting at the base of a tree that seemed to pour its branches down around it, shielding it from the rest of the world.

"It's a beautiful carving", Hermione supplied.

"My great-grandmother had it hand carved by Donatello", he said.

"And was he?", Hermione asked.

"No", Draco chuckled, "he was a muggle, but nobody could deny his brilliance. Not even pureblood supremacists."

They entered the library and Draco could hear the sudden intake of air from the small frame next to him. He wasn't surprised that she would be blown away by the vastness of the main library.

"It's even larger than the Hogwarts library", she whispered.

"Yes", Draco answered, leading the way towards the section on lineage, "it is quite a bit larger than the Hogwarts library."

"Oh, don't you mock me", she grumbled, "I've not been to a library of this expanse since Hogwarts."

"Here we are", he said, pulling out a book that looked older than he did. He flipped to a page nearing the back of the book and handed it to her.

Hermione read the old script. Apparently, Draco wasn't lying. He was very distantly related to Shakespeare. Figures.

"Well", she said, "that was… unexpected."

"The Malfoy's have a lineage that dates back older than you can imagine", he stated, "we're the oldest pureblood family around."

"Hm", she said, thoughtfully.

"You know", he said, trying his luck, "you're welcome to come by some time and venture the library. If you'd like."

"Really?", she said, her eyes alight with excitement, "I mean, that would be very nice. Thank you."

"Granger", he said, moving closer.

"Well", she said, suddenly moving towards the doorway, "it's getting quite late and I'd best be returning home. Thank you so much for showing me the library."

She sped from the room before he could say another word. Her heart was beating out of her chest and she was unsure of what had overcome her in that moment. She found her way through the party and, on her way to the floo, thanked Mrs. Malfoy for having her. She made promises of tea and escaped to the comfort of home.

That night, she lay in bed, her heart still beating as fast as it had hours earlier, and she wondered of all the possibilities. Did he still remember? Did she want him to still remember? She wasn't sure of any of those questions that ran through her mind, but she did know one thing: she wanted to see him again. She was just as enthralled by him as she had been that night.


	20. Chapter 20: The Truth

A/N: Heeeellllllloooooo~

Chapter 19: The Truth

Draco stood staring at the bookcase where Hermione had just been standing. Confusion etched his features as he wondered what he had said or done to cause her to flee. He recalled their conversation from moments ago.

'I don't recall being an arse, that can't be it', he wondered as he wandered back to the event.

He spent the rest of his evening shaking hands and having conversations all the while wondering what he could possibly have done wrong.

Hermione grumbled as she wrestled her sheets off of herself. She must have gotten tangled in them as she tossed and turned throughout the night. She made her way to the bathroom and looked herself over in the mirror.

'Yup', she thought as she touched the dark circles below her eyes, 'definitely a bad night.'

With a flick of her hand, she magically filled the tub and lowered herself into it.

'What was he meaning to do?', she wondered, remembering the moments before she returned to the comfort of her home.

'Oh no', she thought, 'I'm in the bathtub and I'm thinking about Draco Malfoy… _again_.'

She spent her relaxation time worrying about what might have been and what mustn't be and how much she wanted it to be. She felt desperation in her bones as her memories kept drawing her back to their first kiss.

'That's rubbish', she thought, rinsing her face to wash away the thoughts, 'bollocks, really. Why would Malfoy even want to be near me?'

She quickly finished her routine, itching to see her babies again.

"I'm back", she said, stepping into the Potters' home.

"We're in the kitchen", she heard Harry reply.

"The twins have been fed and taken well care of, I assure you", Ginny answered, kissing her cheek.

"How did you know I was even going to ask that?", Hermione said, crossing her arms.

"Oh, stop it. I know you too well", the redhead chuckled in reply.

Hermione wasn't sure what it was. It might have been the look on Ginny's face. She had this look of pure love and care. It might have been the moments of desperation she had felt prior to floo'ing to the Potters'. She wasn't quite sure what it was. Maybe it was a compilation of all of those things combined, but Hermione felt a desperate need to speak to someone. She needed to get everything off her chest. The nights of worry and stress over someone finding out her deep dark secret were beginning to show on her face.

"Ginny", she said, "Harry."

"Yes?", Ginny answered as both she and Harry looked at her with concern.

"I need to speak with you, both of you", she glanced at the children, "alone."

"Alright", Harry replied, more worried than before. Hermione never seemed so nervous.

"Not now", she answered, "I was wondering if you might keep the kids for a bit longer? I'll make dinner, though, and we can talk afterwards?"

"Of course,", Ginny answered, "we'll head over around 6?"

"Six", Hermione answered, "see you then."

She quickly pecked their cheeks goodbye and coddled her toddlers before floo'ing to Diagon Alley. It was the first place she could think of. She hadn't meant to tell them she wanted to speak with them to begin with, but once the words were out of her mouth, there was no taking it back.

'Of course, Hermione', she thought to herself, 'the most logical thing would be to push that conversation farther back. Now what are you going to do all day?'

As she was walking down the paved street, she remembered Daphne had mentioned her wardrobe would be completed. She made her way towards Le Petit, relieved to have found something productive to do with her time.

"Hermione!", Daphne smiled radiantly, "I'm so glad you're here! Everything's ready to go. All I need is for you to try it on and tell me what you like and don't like."

"Although, I assure you, you might find some items uncomfortable or out of your box, but they will do wonders for your shape and style", she rambled on as she disappeared to the back of the store.

"Alright", Hermione chuckled, welcoming the distraction, "let's get to it, shall we?"

Many hours and hundreds of defiant " _NO_ "'s later, Hermione was ready to finish up. Although she hadn't felt comfortable in many of the clothes, she couldn't deny that they looked great on her. She was just worried it was her that was ruining the look of the clothes. Daphne was helpful and quick to show Hermione different styles and ways to mix and match her new wardrobe.

"So, Hermione", Daphne started, "I do highly recommend you implement this wardrobe into your day to day life and… completely remove your old wardrobe."

"Of course, I would never ask you to get rid of your favorite pair of pajama pants or your absolute favorite outfit", Daphne quickly answered, comforting the witch before her.

"Thank you", Hermione said, her face softening. In just a few days and meetings, Daphne had really nestled herself in Hermione's heart. She felt more like a sister than a stylist. Maybe it was just the spell of the shop that made her feel so, but Hermione felt like the bright and cheery witch was going to be a permanent part of her life.

"Oh, you don't have to thank me", Daphne blushed prettily, "It's my job, but I did love working with you. You're a kind person, Hermione Granger."

"Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?", Hermione asked, "Harry and Ginny will be over as well, and I'd love for you to meet Alice and Oliver. Mind you, Alice will have a million questions for you and Oliver might think you're a real-life princess."

"I'd love to", Daphne chuckled. Her face saddened for a moment before the smile returned.

"I'll see you at six, then", Hermione answered and turned towards the door.

"Oh! Before I forget, your wardrobe package does come with a new item every month", she said, "I was wondering, if it's not too much trouble, maybe we could have tea and I could hand deliver your piece? I could show you how to incorporate it into your wardrobe and everything!"

"Of course, that sounds lovely", Hermione smiled brightly, "thank you, Daphne."

She stepped into the crisp air of Diagon Alley and noticed the dark entrance of Knockturn Alley up ahead.

'I could slip in and get some background before the meeting tomorrow', she thought, making her way towards the alley, 'No… best not to enter alone.'

She apparated back to her flat and headed into the kitchen to check the cooler. She decided to make a roast chicken and some polenta to go along with it.

'Hmm… that might be quite dry', she thought to herself.

"I know!", she said aloud, checking her cupboard for some red wine, "a red wine demiglace! Oh, that'll be delicious."

She checked her wand for the time, she had approximately three hours to prepare dinner. She tied her favorite apron around her waist, an ode to Alice from Alice in Wonderland, and pushed her sleeves up. She waved her hand to set the record player to her favorite classical pieces and began cooking dinner.

"Mummy, mummy!", Alice shouted as she searched around for her mother, "Mummy, where are you?"

"In the kitchen, sweetheart", Hermione replied, waving her hand to start the dishes. Her roast chicken dinner was finished and being kept warm in the oven. She made her way into her living area to greet the Potters.

"Blimey, Hermione", Harry said, a huge smile on his face, "What exactly are you cooking that you've got your hair looking like that?"

Hermione reached up and felt her hand collide with her birds nest-like hair.

"Why don't you go on and wash up with the twins and Teddy and I will set the table", Ginny said, already waddling into the kitchen with the toddler.

"Alright, then", Hermione said, turning to the twins, "what would you two like to wear tonight? Oh! I almost forgot."

She turned her attention back to Harry, a smile adorning her face.

"Guess who's coming to dinner", she said, "Daphne Greengrass!"

"Well", Harry replied, "I'm sure Ginny will adore her, too."

Hermione chuckled as she made her way towards the twins' room. They had, once again, decided they were old enough to dress themselves. She peeked into the room and made sure they were doing alright.

She continued to her room and opened her closet. Immediately, she grimaced. She had completely forgotten that she picked up her new wardrobe today. She rummaged through her new outfits until she found one that she deemed suitable. She took a quick shower, dressed, and returned back to the living area. She smiled, taking in the scene before her. Daphne was resting her head against Ginny's large belly. She seemed to be talking to the baby. Ginny had a radiant smile; she was always happy to share the joy of her babies. Harry, on the other hand, had taken to setting the table for dinner while Teddy busied himself with Alice and Oliver. The toddlers seemed deeply invested in a children's book that Teddy was reading aloud.

"I guess there's no need for introductions, then", she said, entering, "I can see you've all acquainted yourselves."

"Oh my gosh, Hermione", Daphne squealed in delight, taking in her outfit, "you're wearing one of your new pieces!"

"Hermione Granger", Ginny said, "you did _not_ go shopping without _your best friend_!"

"That color suits you quite well", Harry complimented, finishing up at the table.

"Where did you get this?", Ginny gaped, almost drooling. Hermione was dressed in a modest floral dress, but it complimented her figure well. She adorned the outfit with a pair of short nude heels.

"It's all thanks to Daphne", she replied, smiling at her new friend, "She arranged an entire wardrobe of clothes for me. Really, Daphne, this is stunning. I do quite like it."

"The pleasure's all mine", Daphne smiled in return, "And I'd be glad to assist you anytime, Mrs. Potter!"

"Please, call me Ginny", she chuckled, rubbing her tummy, "I'll definitely want a new wardrobe once this little one is born."

The group moved to the dining table and Hermione waved her hand to set the dishes to serve themselves as they talked. The children were seated comfortably at their new toddler table. She glanced across her little kitchen, her smile growing wider as her vision landed on each face. She felt so infinitely lucky in this moment. She had friends and family that loved her so. It made her heart warm to know that. She truly hoped their perspective of her wouldn't halter after learning the truth. She refocused her attention on dinner before she got too lost in her thoughts.

Sooner than she wanted, dinner had ended. The children were playing quidditch in Alice and Oliver's room. Daphne had said her goodbye's with promises of meeting up again soon. Finally, it was just Harry, Ginny, and Hermione remaining.

"So", Harry started, "what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Let me make some tea", Hermione replied, attempting to buy herself some time. She busied herself with tea, but it only bought her as much as a few extra minutes.

"Hermione", Ginny said, waving her wand to set the tea to serve itself, "talk to us."

"I don't even know where to begin", Hermione replied, her brow etched in concern.

"You've always told me that the beginning's always a good start", Harry said, "You can tell us anything, Hermione."

"Alright", she answered, forcing herself to be brave, "The night of the final battle, do you remember when you lost me for a short amount of time?"

"Yes", Harry replied shortly, urging her to continue.

"I had stepped back into one of those secret passages that Fred and George told us about. You have to understand, I wasn't running away", she said, worried they would think she had left them, "I was just scared. I needed to re-ground myself. I was losing myself, during the battle, I was no longer seeing the death eaters as people. I know they are, but it had become easier to fight if I imagined they weren't people."

"I wasn't alone, though", she continued, "there was someone else in that secret passage. He was scared, too. I could see it in his eyes. He was so scared. I wanted to comfort him. Maybe I needed the comfort, too. It was just one time, one night. We slept together."

"I promise, though, I didn't cheat on Ron", she quickly added, seeing the look on Ginny's face, "We hadn't even figured out whether we were interested in each other at this point. It wasn't until after. I left the passage and found you and Ron. That's when Ron had realized that the basilisk fangs would still be in the chamber."

"Hermione", Harry started, placing his hand on hers, "we aren't going to judge you because you found solace during the war."

"You don't understand, Harry", she said, removing her hand to wipe the tears now streaming down her face, "I fell pregnant."

Ginny's eyes widened, she suddenly understood that her suspicions were about to be confirmed.

"You fell pregnant", Harry repeated, deep in thought, "they're not Ron's, are they?"

"I didn't know, at first", Hermione continued, growing desperate for them to understand, "I hadn't found out I was pregnant until after Ron and I had married. We had married so quickly, too, immediately after the war. How could I have known?"

"When you gave birth…", Ginny said, remembering her suspicions at the time.

"I told you my hair was just as light as Alice's when I was born, yes", Hermione finished, crying, "I didn't know what else to say. I really hoped they would be Ron's. I wanted them to be his more than anything. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I lied to you, both of you."

"Hermione", Harry said, gently, "We knew."

Ginny brushed her tears from her cheek and nodded in agreement.

"What are you talking about?", Hermione asked, "You knew what?"

"We knew they weren't Ron's", Ginny stated.

"How could you have known?", Hermione gasped, "Could Ron know? Is that why…?"

"No, Hermione", Harry answered firmly, "There is no excuse for what he did. I… spoke to him, recently. We had lunch. Hermione, he… he hadn't been loyal to you since the beginning. He confessed that he had been seeing Lavender for years… almost as long as you've been married. I'm so sorry, Hermione. I'm your best friend, your brother. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from that hurt."

"We knew from the day they were born", Ginny continued, answering her original question, "How could we not? With that hair and those eyes…"

"Hermione", Harry started, "Damn, I don't even want to say it."

"Alright then, I'll say it", Ginny said, straightening her back, "who is their father?"

"Are you really asking, Ginny?", Hermione replied, dropping her head into her hands.

"No", Ginny answered, "It's Malfoy, isn't it?"

"It's okay, Hermione", Harry said, rubbing her back, "We love you. Always. Plus, already knowing helps the situation quite a bit."

"Yes", Hermione answered, "the scared boy in that secret passage was Malfoy."

"He's not so bad, you know", Harry tried, "He's been a right good man every time we've spoken."

"Hermione", Ginny said, "Remember what I told you? Before the ball on Saturday? I meant every single bit of it. You're going to be just fine. Harry and I will always be here for you."

The redhead pulled her in for a hug and held her close. She knew that in this moment, Hermione just wanted to be held. She must be feeling so vulnerable.

"I'm so sorry", Hermione mumbled into her shoulder, hugging the witch tighter, "Thank you, both of you."

"We love you", Harry said, "Don't doubt our relationship, Hermione. You'll never have to worry about losing us."

"Now", Ginny said, her motherly tone taking over, "Why don't you go run a bath while Harry and I put the twins to bed. We'll let ourselves out."

"Thank you, Ginny", Hermione said, "I'll see you at lunch, Harry?"

"Tomorrow at lunch", he answered as she disappeared into the bathroom.

"Isn't there anything more we can do, Harry?", Ginny sighed, her eyes still on the bathroom door.

"I wish there were, love", he responded, taking her hand.


	21. Chapter 21: Meetings and More

A/N: Hiiiiiii! I'm so excited that this story is kind of picking up! Well... I like my detail and I like to be in the moment, so I'm sure it's long and very fluffy, but I like to set the scene and be in it :)

~Rate & Review~

Chapter 20: Meetings and More

Hermione awoke the next morning with a pressing headache. She should have known all the crying would result in this. She forced herself out of bed and made her way towards the children's room. She peeked in to see they were still sound asleep and began her morning routine. She made her way to the kitchen and magicked the appliances to make breakfast for their little family.

'What to wear', she wondered as she returned to her bedroom. She stood in front of her closet, her hands on her hips and her foot tapping. Honestly, she had no patience for these things. Her ears perked as she heard Alice and Oliver coming towards her room.

"Mummy", Alice started, pushing open her bedroom door, "are we going to Aunty Ginny's house today?"

"Actually", Hermione smiled, remembering her letter to Luna, "I've got a surprise for you two!"

"A surprise, mummy?", Oliver said, excitedly.

"Yup!", she replied, "why don't you two go get dressed and then mummy will come and do your hair?"

"Okay, mummy!", Alice said, already halfway through the door with Oliver following behind her.

It was a relief that her babies had learned to put on their own clothes; if only she could learn to put together an outfit for herself. She noticed a simple blue dress that Daphne had shown her the day she picked up her wardrobe. She quickly dressed and paired the dress with nude heels.

'Maybe I should put on a touch of make up today', she thought as she glanced at her reflection. She had a great feeling about today and, surprisingly, she felt quite confident. With her headache long forgotten, Hermione began applying a light touch of makeup. Ginny had taught her well and, although her best friend believed she had been ignored, Hermione did pick up some of her tips quite easily.

She headed into the kitchen where breakfast had been set and called for the twins.

"So, do you want to guess what we're doing this morning?", she asked as she set plates for the children.

"Mummy are you sure we're not going to Aunty Ginny's?", asked Alice.

"I want to play with Teddy", Oliver interjected with a pout.

"Well, you will get to play with Teddy today", Hermione answered, "but you'll also be playing with lots of other children."

"Mummy, I don't know if I want to", Oliver replied, nervousness etched onto his toddler face.

"Why don't we see how it is and if you don't like it, we can come home", Hermione compromised, "is that okay, cricket?"

"Okay", Oliver replied after some consideration.

"Well, mum", Alice said, "I'm going to play with everybody!"

"That's lovely, sweetheart", Hermione smiled, "let's finish up breakfast and head on over, shall we?"

The little family finished their breakfast and before they knew it, they were stood in the daycare office.

"Luna!", Hermione smiled, hugging the witch, "I'm so glad to see you. How have you been?"

"I'm good", Luna smiled warmly, "the nargles are hibernating."

"Well, that's lovely", Hermione chuckled, she still didn't believe in the creatures, but it was far from her to judge Luna on her beliefs.

"Hello", Luna said, kneeling to greet the twins, "I'm Luna. I'm quite sure you won't recall, but I met you two quite a while ago."

"Hello missus Luna", Alice replied, "I'm Alice and this is my brother, Oliver."

"Hullo", Oliver replied, shyly.

"Why don't you two head on over to the play room?", Luna said, pointing towards a room behind her, "I believe your friend Teddy is already in there."

"Go on", Hermione said, smiling, "I'm just going to talk to Miss Luna for a moment."

Hermione watched as her babies disappeared into the room and turned to Luna. The witch was giving her a strange look.

"They'll be alright", she said, knowingly, "don't worry yourself too much. I've got some paper work for you before you head out, though."

Hermione spent the next half an hour filling out paper work and emergency contact sheets. She hesitated for a moment before leaving the father portion blank. No need to start with that; especially not so early in the morning.

"Alice, Oliver", Hermione said, entering the play room.

"Hi mummy", Alice answered, "guess what! We met so many new friends already!"

"And mummy, they have so many colors here", Oliver continued, enthusiasm in his voice.

"Well, I'm glad you're having a lovely time", Hermione smiled, relieved, "mummy has to go to work now, but I promise I'll be back right after to fetch you. Can you promise me you'll be good for Miss Luna?"

The twins nodded, and the little trio said their goodbye's. Hermione's heart eased with the knowledge that not only Alice, but Oliver, too, was enjoying himself. She said goodbye to Luna and disapparated to the Ministry to begin her long day.

She glanced at her watch as she entered her office. It was half past nine. Technically, she was late, but as she was ahead with her paperwork and her meeting wasn't until 10, she was in the clear.

She quickly placed her belongings into her drawer and pulled out her case file on the Carrows. She had made no headway with the pieces of parchment attached to one another and she was getting quite frustrated with the odd enchantment. She decided she would have to bring it up during their meeting; maybe she was missing something.

'I truly, honestly hope that Ronald is not part of this meeting', she thought. She was quite certain he wouldn't be since he wasn't even close to the criminal departments of the ministry, but she had her doubts as he was one third of the 'golden trio'. Hermione spent the half an hour she had left organizing her notes and mentally preparing herself for this meeting. She was nervous; she was in charge of this case, it was her baby, but she wasn't sure how confident she was in her abilities to run these meetings.

The meeting was held in one of their many conference rooms. Hermione arrived a few minutes early to arrange her documents. She had dutifully made copies of her notes and distributed them around the table. She held her breath, wondering who was walking in when the door opened, but it was only Harry. She was relieved to see him. Next, Graham entered the room. She should have known he would be a part of the meeting. The minister arrived shortly after.

Hermione cleared her throat, preparing to begin, but the minister interrupted her.

"We are still waiting for two others to join us", he simply said.

Almost as if on cue, the door opened and in walked Theodore Nott and Draco Malfoy. Hermione's breath almost hissed from her lips. She quickly glanced at Harry, but he seemed just as confused and surprised as she was.

"You may begin, Hermione", the minister prompted.

"Yes, sir", she replied, automatically, "I've prepared copies of my notes and all of the information we have accumulated on the Carrows. Unfortunately, there isn't much available. I have, however, discovered a document that has not been identified."

"What do you mean by that?", Malfoy interrupted, "What do you mean it has not been identified?"

"Well, Mr. Malfoy", Hermione replied, "the document seems to have some sort of enchantment or spell that prevents anyone from separating the pages. I've tried hundreds of different spells and have even resorted to attempting to separate the pieces by hand, but I've had no luck."

"I see", he answered, deep in thought. It seemed that he, too, was taking the case seriously.

"Hermione", Graham began, sifting through her notes, "I notice you've discovered quite a bit, actually. We had no idea about them being spotted recently."

"Well, sir", Hermione said, "I mean, Graham, they weren't spotted per se. I was looking through articles and newspapers and read that two people with similar appearance were seen entering Knockturn Alley. I'm not one hundred percent sure it was them, but I'm also unsure that it wasn't."

"So, what's the next step then, Hermione?", Harry said, giving her the lead of the meeting once again.

"I believe that the next step in our plan should be to have a visit to Knockturn Alley. I doubt either you or I will be able to get any information from anybody there", she continued, "which makes it quite convenient to have Mr. Malfoy's abilities."

"So, you want me, the death eater traitor", Draco answered, trying to keep his temper in mind, "to go to Knockturn Alley and risk my life to fish around for information?"

"Honestly, Draco", Theo began, "I can go with you."

"Either of you have a better chance than the rest of us", Hermione replied, calmly.

"Mr. Nott", she continued, "I believe it'd be best if you also kept a look out for anything that seems out of the ordinary in international travel."

"Aye, aye, Granger", he replied.

"Graham, I think you and I should attempt to uncover that document again", she said, addressing her boss, "We might have better luck working together."

"Great", he answered, "I'm sure we can figure it out."  
"Harry", she said, finally turning to him, "I think it'd be a good idea to instruct your team on how to react in the event that they do come across one of the Carrows. It might also be good to make sure they have visual on what they look like under different appearances. I have a deep-rooted feeling that they are under the influence of the Polyjuice potion."

"Yes, ma'am", Harry replied, a knowing glint in his eye at the mention of the potion. They were both well aware of the effects of Polyjuice potion.

"I think that's all I've got for today", she said, wrapping up their meeting, "I hope we make some headway at this as a team. I look forward to working with all of you."

The team dispersed leaving just Harry, Hermione and the minister.

"Meet me in my office for lunch?", Harry asked, making his way towards the door, "good day, minister."

"Yes, Harry", Hermione replied, "I'll meet you in about half an hour."

"So, Hermione", Kingsley began, "I'm sure you've got a few questions."

"Kingsley", Hermione began, ready to reprimand him, "you should have told me I'd be working with Malfoy!"

"If I had told you, you would have declined", he answered, calmly, "I simply took a more… strategic approach."

"Strategic approach!", Hermione said, chuckling, "you do have a way with words, minister. I'll forgive you this time, but I definitely dislike surprises such as these!"

"You forgive me every time, Hermione", the minister laughed in response, "go on now, you'll be late for your lunch."

Hermione left the minister and made her way back towards her office. Just as she turned the corner, her body collided with another.

"We've got to stop bumping into each other like this", the husky voice answered, steadying her.

"Malfoy", Hermione said, rubbing her forehead, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm just waiting for the minister", Draco replied.

"Well, carry on then", Hermione said, attempting to get back on her path.

"I was meaning to ask", Draco said, joining her to her office, "you're quite chummy with the minister, eh?"

"We're friends", Hermione replied, a smile adorning her face, "he's like a father to me."

"And Montague?", Draco continued, "is he like a father to you, as well?"

"What?", Hermione asked, stopping in her tracks. Her brow furrowed and she turned to him as if he had grown another head entirely.

"No, of course not", she answered, confused, "what do you want, Malfoy?"

"Nothing", he answered, shortly, "just saying, you seem quite chummy with him, too."

"Well", Hermione said, ignoring him, "this is my office."

Before he knew it, she had shut the door behind her. She turned to her desk and organized her files before disapparating to Harry's office.

"Ready for lunch?", she asked, "what shall we have today?"

"Come on", Harry chuckled as he ushered her out the door.

After lunch, Hermione had returned to her office. She was deep into her case on missing artifacts when an owl began pecking at her window. She rarely got owls at work; the ministry had been using their ages old in-office telegram delivery since as far back as she could remember.

"I wonder whose owl you are", she mused aloud. The owl was definitely rich and seemed to exude intelligence. She turned over his name card to see that his name was Jupiter

"Jupiter", she tried, "that's a beautiful name. I wonder if you know about it."

She handed the owl a treat and separated the envelope from its leg. She absentmindedly ran her fingers through its feathers as she opened the letter.

"Of course,", she said to Jupiter, "it should have been obvious that you belong to a Malfoy."

The owl puffed out it's chest at the mention of the Malfoy name.

'Haughty, are you?', she thought. She handed the owl another treat and sent it along its way.

"Honestly, I didn't think she was being serious!", Hermione groaned aloud, sarcasm etched into her voice, "Tea at the manor, tomorrow at noon. Lovely."

She knew she promised the Malfoy matriarch that she would come by for tea, but she hadn't expected the woman to be serious. Wasn't it just a courtesy thing?

She scribbled out a quick reply and accepted the invitation. She quickly pushed the thought to the back of her mind before she was overwhelmed and delved deeper into her case files.

She worked steadily until her wand's alarm rang and indicated that it was nearly five. She hurriedly packed up her belongings and apparated to the day care. She waited in the small main office, excited to see her babies and hear about their day.

"Mummy, mummy, mummy!", she heard them chime before she could fully see them racing towards her. Both twins wrapped themselves around each of her legs.

"Hello, loves", she laughed, "I take it you had a good day?"

"They had a wonderful day", Luna answered, her dreamy smile in place. The twins nodded their heads in agreement.

"I'm glad you both had a good time", Hermione smiled, signing the paperwork to release them to her, "Ready to go home?"

It had been a long day for all of them. The twins were so excited about day care. They sped through their day and told Hermione all about it over dinner. They had colored, played quidditch, had a nap, baked oatmeal cookies, and even learned to say thank you. She felt so proud. After the twins were nestled in their beds, Hermione poured herself a glass of wine.

With her wine glass in hand, she grabbed her mail from the window sill and a book from the shelf and settled onto her couch.

She sifted through her mail and stopped short on a letter. She saw the perfect cursive writing and remembered who, exactly, had writing so nice it had made her envious during her younger years.

'Great', she thought, 'another Malfoy letter. I'm not sure how much Malfoy I can handle in one day.'

She opened the letter and read its contents.

 _Hermione Granger,_

 _I'm not quite certain what occurred that night at the ball, but I have been bothered so since then. What made you take off so abruptly? I don't recall being entirely rude. It was actually quite rude of you to disappear without even a goodbye, to be honest._

She scoffed at his indication that he was an innocent. He knew what he was doing when he brushed her hair behind her ear.

'Honestly, how can he be an arse even in written form?', she thought. She continued reading.

 _I have heard from my mother that you will be joining her at the manor for tea tomorrow at noon. I hope you heed my advice and dress for the occasion. Although, I do not feel the need to advise you as you looked quite nice during the meeting today. I could possibly give you a tour of the libraries tomorrow; a proper tour. You may venture through the shelves and I may allow you to borrow a book or two._

 _I look forward to seeing you, Ms. Granger._

 _Draco Malfoy_

'Well… that's something else', she thought as a blush colored her face, 'he managed to insult me and compliment me all at once.'

She made her way to her bedroom, pausing to peek into Oliver and Alice's bedroom. She pecked their foreheads and tucked them in before getting into her own bed. She glanced at the letter in hand and placed it into her side table drawer. It felt almost special. She tucked in and opened up her book and lost herself in the world of The Great Gatsby.


End file.
